


Kintsugi

by shukimo



Series: Tokyo By Night 🗼 [2]
Category: I-Dolls, I-Dolls (otome), Original Work, Tokyo By Night
Genre: Disability, Host Clubs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/shukimo
Summary: Spin-off de Tokyo by Night centré sur les personnages de Gorka et Hajime.Kintsugi : l'art de combler les failles et les blessures avec de l'or.Et Dieu sait qu'ils en ont, tous les deux -- eux qui ont l'impression d'être des terrains minés jonchés de ruines, et qui se rencontrent sous le feuillage d'un parc de Tokyo.
Relationships: Hajime Kaneshiro/Gorka Santxitz
Series: Tokyo By Night 🗼 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Avant-propos

_Le **kintsugi** (_ _金継ぎ_ _) (japonais : « jointure en or ») ou **kintsukuroi** (_ _金繕い_ _) (japonais : « réparation en or ») est une méthode japonaise de réparation des porcelaines ou céramiques brisées au moyen de laque saupoudrée de poudre d'or_ _. (Source : Wikipedia_ _)_

__

__


	2. Chapitre 1

**Spoile Tokyo by Night jusqu'au chapitre 12.**

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Shinjuku_  
  
Gorka a quitté le dortoir sans rien ; il n'a sur lui ni papiers, ni clés. Sa fuite était impulsive, comme un réflexe de survie.   
  
Lorsque Becky, sa colocataire anglaise, a repéré le passeport aux couleurs du Mexique sur son bureau et lui a demandé s'il possédait la double nationalité, il n'a rien répondu. Il ne veut pas devoir l'avouer, mais il ne veut pas non plus mentir ; cela ne lui ressemble pas.   
  
Lorsqu'elle lui a proposé, pour détendre l'atmosphère, d'aller se promener, il a refusé. Déstabilisé par l'histoire des passeports, il préférait rester seul que parler.   
  
Et lorsqu'enfin, elle a vérifié ce qu'elle devinait depuis un moment, il le soupçonne — _Tu n'as pas envie d'être ici ?_ —, il n'a pu s'empêcher de se décharger de la vérité — _Non_.   
  
Maintenant, il marche au hasard des rues de Shinjuku, l'arrondissement dans lequel se trouvent à la fois l'université dans laquelle il est en séjour d'échange pour un an et la résidence des étudiants étrangers. Il n'a pas véritablement de but, mais il cherche tout de même quelque chose : un espace vert.  
  
C'est dans les parcs qu'il respire le mieux, qu'il s'apaise un peu lorsque tout menace de le renverser. Encadré par l'immense Casa de Campo et le Parque del Oeste, son studio à Madrid, où il a vécu les trois années de son bachelier en Philosophie, était idéalement situé. À Pampelune, avant cela, les parcs n'étaient jamais loin non plus. Et puis, la maison de son père au Pays Basque a un jardin — même si celui-ci a fini par devenir l'endroit où il suffoque le plus de tous ceux où il s'est un jour rendu. Même à Mérida, il avait fini par dénicher « son » petit morceau d'herbe mexicaine, sur lequel s'étendre lorsque le monde s'était mis à tourner sous ses pieds.  
  
Les mains dans les poches et les yeux baissés, il parcourt les rues étroites du quartier sans prêter attention aux bâtiments qui les bordent. Il ne sait même pas dans quelle direction il marche. Qu'il soit ici ou là, à Tokyo ou ailleurs, de toute façon, c'est pareil.  
  
L'Espagnol regrette d'avoir quitté sa chambre sans même emmener son paquet de cigarettes. Cependant, il ne sait pas s'il peut fumer à l'extérieur, ici. Les règles sont strictes au Japon, il l'a entendu dire, et il n'ose pas vraiment les frôler, à part à la fenêtre de sa chambre ou dans un fumoir qu'il a repéré à la fac.  
  
Enfin, Gorka finit par apercevoir suffisamment d'arbres pour que ce ne soit pas un hasard. Comme un aimant, il s'en approche à la hâte.   
  
Dès l'instant où il met le pied sur les allées de bois entourées de végétation, il se sent mieux.  
  
Les feuillages automnaux alternent les tons de vert et de rouge — comme les passeports sur son bureau. Le jeune homme sent à nouveau cette brèche s'ouvrir à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et, une main sur le cœur, cherche un endroit où s'asseoir.  
  
Il finit par se laisser tomber sur une grosse pierre. Le parc semble plutôt fait pour la promenade sur les chemins que pour s'étendre de tout son long sur le gazon, qui a l'air inexistant. Mais il y a des arbres et peu de monde, et c'est tout ce que Gorka demande à cet instant.  
  
Il pense à Becky, qu'il a laissée seule dans sa chambre. Que va-t-elle faire ? Il ne croit pas que l'Anglaise soit du genre à fouiller dans ses affaires, mais il n'y a pas songé lorsqu'il a quitté la résidence comme un voleur. Il n'a songé à rien, en réalité. Qu'à se soustraire aux questions et aux souvenirs. Que Becky déduira-t-elle de l'information que son mutisme a avouée et de sa déroute consécutive ? Va-t-elle en parler aux autres ?  
  
C'est idiot ; un simple détail administratif sur un papier. Mais Gorka le rejette et ne veut pas devoir l'expliquer, ni même s'en rappeler. C'est ironique quand son inconscient, du matin au soir et du soir au matin, reste buté sur le problème, incapable de s'en détacher. Quand sa vie ne fait que tourner autour de ce passeport et de ce qui lui est attaché — ou plutôt, quand ce passeport et ce qui lui est attaché empêchent sa vie de tourner.  
  
Dépouillé de sa colère, qui l'a abandonné — même elle, même elle —, il ne lui reste que le vide, celui qui le creuse depuis bientôt dix ans et qui s'étend progressivement comme le désert.   
  
Il aspire de l'air entre ses dents, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant.  
  
Gorka fait glisser ses poings serrés de son front à sa gorge et bascule la tête en arrière. Si ses yeux sont à l'horizontale, rivés sur le ciel, peut-être que rien ne s'en échappera.  
  
Tout là-haut, les nuages changent de forme, puis passent : rien ne les arrête jamais.  
  
— Gorka, c'est ça ?  
L'Espagnol manque de faire un bond de sa pierre tant il est surpris par la voix qui prononce son nom à la manière japonaise, pas si différente de la vraie. Il se redresse vivement. Le retour à la verticale fait couler le long de son visage les larmes dont il avait fait des lacs face au ciel.  
— Euh, ça ne va pas ?  
Devant lui se tient l'un des Japonais venus travailler au dortoir avec Gabriel et Ophélia, ses colocataires qui suivent des cours de Science Politique. Il n'a pas retenu leurs noms et ne leur a pas non plus adressé la parole ce jour-là.  
— Hajime Kaneshiro. Je fais un projet de groupe avec les deux Français qui habitent avec toi. Tu me remets ?  
  
Gorka essuie ses joues d'un revers de main. Le geste est furieux, mais ses yeux demeurent découverts de leurs murailles un instant supplémentaire. Il crache ensuite, en anglais également :   
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Le Japonais rit à la question incongrue comme si elle n'avait pas été posée d'un ton aussi agressif.  
— C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Moi, j'habite juste derrière ce parc. Je rentrais après mon cours.   
L'Espagnol ne sait quoi ajouter, quoi répondre. Que fait-il là ? Il ne sait pas expliquer de telles choses, et il ne le veut pas non plus.  
— Je vais rentrer, grogne-t-il enfin.   
Patiemment, à nouveau, Hajime sourit, un brin malicieux.  
— Tu sais comment ?  
Gorka se renfrogne de façon visible. Il n'avait pas songé à ce détail pratique. Il possède généralement un bon sens de l'orientation, mais il n'a pas du tout fait attention au chemin qu'il a emprunté en venant.  
  
— Je te raccompagne, si tu veux ?  
Aussi déplaisante la perspective semble-t-elle, l'Espagnol hoche la tête. Il n'a même pas emporté son smartphone et, sans la venue providentielle de Hajime, il aurait sans doute été condamné à errer, peu sûr de comprendre des instructions en japonais si on lui indiquait la route en parlant trop vite ou avec un accent. Il espère simplement que l'autre garçon ne se montrera pas trop curieux à l'égard de ce dont il a été témoin.  
— C'est un chouette parc, assez tranquille, commente seulement le Japonais tandis qu'ils se mettent en branle.  
Gorka acquiesce en silence. Ce qu'il en a vu lui a plu.  
— Il y a quelques chouettes parcs à Tokyo, dont certains bien plus grands que celui-ci. Près de la fac de Lettres, déjà : le parc Toyama.  
— Je l'ai déjà traversé.  
  
Comment faire la conversation avec quelqu'un qui l'a vu sans son armure de rage, avec quelqu'un qui a pourtant le tact de ne pas sortir sa pelle pour creuser au fond de son silence ? L'Espagnol n'est pas habitué à ne pas pouvoir se reposer sur sa mauvaise humeur pour interagir avec autrui ; il se sent dépourvu de ses outils familiers et d'autant plus déstabilisé dans leur dialogue.  
  
Hajime, toutefois, ne s'agace pas de la maladresse sociale de l'autre étudiant. Il demande, aussi naturellement qu'il l'aurait fait si Gorka avait été quelqu'un d'autre :  
— Qu'est-ce qui t'amène en échange au Japon ? Fan de mangas ?  
— Non.  
Il se pousse à étoffer un peu sa réponse, parce qu'il lui semble que la gratitude nourrit quelques efforts.  
— Je n'ai lu qu'un seul manga. _A Silent Voice_.  
— Je ne connais pas. Ça parle de quoi ?  
Gorka remet les mains dans ses poches. Il cherche ses mots pour expliquer de façon aussi claire et succincte qu'il le peut.  
— Ça parle du handicap. D'une fille sourde qui se fait harceler à l'école, et de ce qui arrive après au harceleur. C'est...  
Il hésite encore. Il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de qualifier les émotions qu'il ressent. À côté de lui, Hajime le regarde et attend, sa canine mal alignée mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.  
— ... bouleversant.  
— Oh.  
Le Japonais passe une main dans le haut de sa nuque et sourit.  
— Si je trouve le temps, il faudra que j'y jette un œil un jour.  
  
Gorka hoche la tête, alors que Hajime reprend :  
— Et maintenant, tu lis quoi ?  
— Un bouquin sur Chômin Nakae. Je fais mon mémoire dessus. En philosophie.  
— Vraiment ?  
L'exclamation curieuse du jeune homme intrigue l'Espagnol.  
— Tu connais ?  
— Chômin Nakae, c'est un peu mon héros, en fait. Pour son idéal d'égalité.  
— Ah.

  
Gorka ne sait pas quoi dire de plus, mais il aime la réponse de Hajime. La découverte de ce point commun, la possibilité, peut-être, d'échanger à ce sujet avec quelqu'un de son âge et non un enseignant. Il s'étonne lorsqu'il ajoute de lui-même, comme une confidence :  
— C'est pour ça que je suis venu au Japon.  
Il précise rapidement, puisqu'il saute presque du coq à l'âne :  
— Pour répondre à ta question du début.  
— Pour Chômin Nakae ?  
— Je suis en master 1 en Philosophie. Mon directeur de recherche à Madrid connaissait un prof ici qui est spécialiste de Chômin Nakae et il m'a conseillé de faire mon Erasmus à Tokyo pour ça. Pour me faire guider par lui.  
— D'accord, je vois ! C'est quel prof ?  
— Isao Nishimura, un prof de philo politique. Pardon si j'ai mal prononcé son nom.  
— Non, non, c'était très bien ! rit Hajime. J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui : j'aurais voulu prendre un de ses cours l'année passée, mais c'était plein. Ils ont l'air très prisés, ou bien il y a peu de places. Et les étudiants en Philosophie ont la priorité sur ceux en Science Politique dont je fais partie.  
— C'est plein aussi cette année. Mais j'y suis.  
— On est aussi à ton dortoir, en parlant de ça.  
  
Gorka refocalise sur ce qui l'entoure et se rend compte qu'en effet, ils se tiennent à présent sur le trottoir juste devant la résidence pour étudiants internationaux où il loge. Il regarde son guide par-dessous les mèches chocolat qui lui tombent devant les yeux.  
— Merci de m'avoir ramené.  
— Pas de quoi ! Je n'allais pas te laisser errer dans mon quartier, quand même !  
Le rire chaleureux de Hajime se mue en sourire, tandis qu'il réajuste la lanière de son sac.  
— Bon, je retourne chez moi. Passe une bonne soirée !  
— Toi aussi.  
  
Alors que le Japonais s'écarte de quelques pas, Gorka se sent soudain épuisé, comme s'il avait trop donné au cours de ce quart d'heure de conversation. Il a l'impression d'avoir plus parlé de lui-même durant ce laps de temps que depuis des années, et cela l'a drainé.  
  
— Au fait ! Le nom du parc, c'est Kansen-en. Si un jour, tu veux y revenir !  
Hajime lui lance un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de rebrousser chemin pour de bon sans plus se retourner. Gorka le regarde s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸


	3. Chapitre 2

_Shinjuku_  
  
— Hello, Gorka !   
Le lendemain soir, lorsqu'il quitte sa chambre après y être resté cloîtré toute la journée puisqu'il n'avait pas cours, Gorka rencontre Becky au pied de l'escalier. La main de l'Espagnol se crispe sur la rampe, mais l'Anglaise ne fait pas mine de reparler de ce qui s'est passé la veille. Elle se contente de l'avertir, d'un ton tout à fait habituel :  
— Ophélia et Adam ont eu l'idée de faire des falafels. Il y en a pour un régiment, si ça te dit !  
Il hoche la tête.  
— Merci.   
  
Gorka descend alors les dernières marches tandis que la jeune fille secoue ses boucles auburn.   
— Bon, le devoir m'attend : j'ai des articles à écrire !   
Étudiante en Science Biomédicale, Becky manie également les mots avec facilité. Elle rédige des articles d'actualité et d'analyse en freelance pour un site d'information afin de gagner de l'argent, ce qui lui permet de financer ses loisirs et les plats végétariens qu'elle commande souvent à livrer.   
  
— Bon courage, murmure Gorka en passant à côté d'elle.   
Il se sent un peu mal à l'aise, a peur qu'elle ne puisse se retenir d'embrayer sur l'étrange fuite dont elle a été témoin le jour précédent. Après tout, elle n'a pas sa langue en poche, ni son franc parler. Pourtant, Becky lui souhaite seulement un bon appétit assorti d'un clin d'œil avant de partir à l'assaut de l'escalier de son pas résolu.

Cela fait un mois que Gorka est arrivé à Tokyo pour y passer un an. Autant de temps qu'il a rencontré l'Anglaise à l'aéroport de Narita où tous les deux cherchaient le bus pour Shinjuku, chacun tentant de rassembler les laborieuses bribes de ses rudiments de japonais. Est-ce ce démarrage commun qui les a rapprochés ? C'est en tout cas avec Becky qu'il s'entend le mieux, quand bien même ceci est relatif : il ne socialise avec elle que parce qu'elle ne le laisse généralement pas se mettre à l'écart. L'Anglaise l'inclut dans les projets du petit groupe d'amis qu'elle s'est constitué dans la résidence — Ophélia, Gabriel et Blanche, les Français, ainsi qu'Adam, l'Américain. Elle insiste lorsque lui-même décline et parvient finalement à le traîner avec eux à intervalles réguliers.

Pourquoi cet acharnement à l'empêcher de se refermer sur lui-même comme il tente de s'enfermer dans sa chambre ? Gorka n'en a aucune idée, mais il s'en sent reconnaissant envers Becky même quand il lui oppose un refus. Il aime bien la jeune fille, qui pourtant l'énerve aussi — comme tout le monde, à partir d'une certaine dose, lui tape sur les nerfs. Il espère que l'Anglaise comprend qu'il l'apprécie en constatant qu'il accepte de temps en temps de la suivre alors que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il offre souvent.

En arrivant devant la porte de la grande pièce à vivre, Gorka entend la voix d'Adam qui résonne haut et clair en anglais et le rire un peu étouffé d'Ophélia. Il tourne la poignée, parce qu'il n'a rien mangé depuis la veille à part des bonbons qu'il gardait dans sa chambre, et que le sachet est à présent vide. 

— Bonsoir, Gorka, sourit la Française lorsqu'il pénètre dans la cuisine, où les deux autres étudiants sont encore occupés à préparer quelque chose — un dessert, sans doute.  
— On a fait plein de falafels, et il n'y a pas de lactose dedans ! s'exclame Adam avec son sourire à mille watts et un air presque triomphant. Le plat est sur la table : pioche dedans autant que tu veux !  
— Ah, euh, merci.  
L'Espagnol est toujours étonné quand ses colocataires adaptent leurs menus pour lui depuis qu'il leur a dit être intolérant au lactose — comme ils les adaptent la plupart du temps pour Becky, qui ne mange pas de viande, de volaille ou de poisson.  
  
— Dis-nous si tu trouves qu'on peut les améliorer, ajoute un peu timidement Ophélia, dont l'accent en anglais est aussi prononcé que le sien. C'est la première fois qu'on teste la recette, alors...   
Gorka hoche vaguement la tête, puis ouvre une armoire pour prendre une assiette. Il marche ensuite jusqu'à la salle à manger, où il se rend compte que l'Américain n'a pas menti : malgré la taille démesurée du plat, celui-ci déborde presque de croquettes de pois chiches.

Alors qu'il se sert, falafel après falafel, Adam s'approche et s'assied sur la chaise juste à côté de lui.   
— Ça prend du temps à faire, mais c'est super simple, au fond.  
Gorka ne répond pas. Le Californien a la conversation si facile que, paradoxalement, lui-même ne sait pas très bien comment y participer. Loin de s'offusquer de son silence, Adam se contente de l'observer charger son assiette. De ce que l'Espagnol peut en voir derrière sa longue frange, l'expression avenante sur le visage de l'Américain ne change pas — les jeunes gens doivent maintenant être tous habitués à ses manières d'ours.

Après une minute, cependant, Adam demande :  
— Tu n'as jamais pensé à couper tes cheveux pour qu'ils ne te tombent pas devant les yeux ? Ou à les coiffer sur le côté ? Moi, quand j'étais petit, je...  
Le claquement de l'assiette sur la table interrompt l'Américain qui, cette fois, a l'air un peu surpris.  
— Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.   
La voix de Gorka a fusé, très agressive ; c'est une façon d'enfoncer un poing dans la figure de quelqu'un sans le toucher. Ses doigts se sont contractés autour du bord en porcelaine. Ils le serrent comme s'ils espéraient parvenir à briser l'assiette en éclats aussi pointus que ceux qu'Adam a enfoncés dans son cœur avec sa question pourtant innocente.

— Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas...   
Alors qu'Adam, un peu penaud, s'excuse, Ophélia prend son courage à deux mains pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère ou au moins de faire retomber la tension. La Française n'aime pas les conflits, qui l'effrayent ; l'Espagnol le lui a déjà entendu dire à Becky ou à Blanche.  
— Euhm, Gorka, avant que tu n'arrives, on se demandait si on n'irait pas à Disneyland prochainement, et, est-ce que ça te tenterait si on organisait ça... ?   
  
Bien sûr, il voit que la jeune fille fait des efforts pour oser, pour être gentille avec lui, même si lui ne l'est pas avec eux. Mais il est trop tard : la colère bouillonne déjà trop fort en lui pour qu'il puisse l'empêcher de se répandre partout. Tout, maintenant, est une agression à laquelle répondre avec le boomerang de la violence.  
— Laissez-moi tranquille avec vos idées débiles.

Le visage rond d'Ophélia vacille sous le coup, alors qu'elle fait de son mieux pour y raccrocher bravement le sourire que l'Espagnol en a fait tomber.   
— Pas de souci...

Gorka culpabilise à l'entente de la voix qui tremble un peu, mais il espère qu'Ophélia sait, qu'ils savent tous les deux que ce n'est pas contre eux, qu'il agit de la même façon avec tout le monde. Que malgré son comportement, il est conscient qu'il ne peut pas leur en vouloir de ne pas connaître l'emplacement des mines en lui. Qu'il est fâché contre le monde entier sans discrimination, mais moins contre eux qui tentent de le ménager. Il adorerait aller à Disneyland ; il en rêve, même, sans oser l'avouer pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un bébé. Mais que n'a-t-il pas gâché, empêché dans son existence ?

L'Espagnol lâche l'assiette, puis fait un pas en arrière. Son visage est cadenassé ; ses traits reflètent son irritation, mais sans doute pas le malaise qui l'envahit. Doit-il laisser les falafels là ? Quel sera le pire : les manger comme si de rien n'était après avoir insulté les cuisiniers, ou abandonner la nourriture sur la table comme s'il était dégoûté ? Gorka pose un pas de plus vers la porte puis, la tête baissée, fait volte-face. Le battant claque avec force derrière lui.

Dans le couloir, il se trouve nez à nez avec Blanche. Une main dans ses boucles folles, la jeune fille hausse un sourcil.  
— Un souci ?  
Gorka ne sait pas quoi lui dire pour résumer ce qui vient de se passer, alors comme d'habitude, c'est son énervement qui parle pour lui — parce que la question à laquelle il ne sait pas répondre le hérisse, parce que tous les barbelés de sa rage et de sa protection ont été déployés.   
— Toi aussi, mêle-toi de tes oignons.  
La phrase hargneuse jetée à la figure de la Martiniquaise, il se dirige vers l'escalier.

Dans son dos, Gorka entend la porte du salon claquer une nouvelle fois, et la voix de Blanche demander :  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Il se fige sur les premières marches de l'escalier le temps d'entendre la réponse d'Adam :  
— Je n'ai pas trop compris. Comme d'habitude, je pense ?  
— Bah, ça lui passera, répond la jeune fille d'un ton flegmatique.  
Mais non, cela ne passera pas, jamais.

Au bout de son inexistante patience et de sa résistance, l'Espagnol grimpe l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre. Il en verrouille l'accès avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller afin que ce dernier absorbe ses larmes dès qu'elles tombent ; c'est une façon de faire comme si elles n'avaient pas coulé.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Lorsqu'il rouvre la porte en fin de soirée pour aller aux toilettes, Gorka trouve son assiette de falafels bien en vue dans le couloir. Qui l'a déposée là ? Blanche, peut-être ? Mais cela pourrait être n'importe lequel, car l'ensemble du petit groupe lui témoigne de l'amitié. Il n'a pas l'habitude : en général, les gens qu'il fait fuir au premier contact n'ont pas le masochisme de revenir. Il y a bien Ana et Joaquin, ses condisciples en Philosophie à Madrid... Mais pour ne pas être vraiment tout seul lors des travaux de groupe, il évite de trop leur parler — ce qui l'empêche de les rembarrer, et les deux jeunes gens continuent donc à s'installer près de lui sur les bancs de l'université.

Perplexe, l'Espagnol ramasse l'assiette. La vue des croquettes fait gémir son estomac, mais Gorka ne sait pas s'il a le droit de les déguster après la façon dont il s'est comporté. Et comment remercier les autres le lendemain ? Dans le même temps, s'ils ont pris la peine de les lui apporter, c'est qu'ils estiment qu'il peut les manger. Sûrement, ils ne s'attendent pas non plus à ce qu'il remette le sujet sur le tapis — d'abord parce que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, et ensuite parce qu'ils seront sans doute soulagés aussi que cette histoire soit bel et bien enterrée.

Tout en faisant demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre, Gorka saisit un falafel, mord dedans. La pâte de pois chiches se désagrège sous ses dents, comme quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui qui tombe en ruines et se disloque encore de façon étonnante face à de tels actes de gentillesse. C'est incompréhensible, il s'en rend compte. Pourtant, cette amorce d'amitié à laquelle il n'arrive pas à répondre, ces étincelles de chaleur qui lui rappellent celles qui lui manquent, qu'on les lui ait dérobées ou qu'il les ait rejetées, le morcellent aussi. Tout est mal faire, même ce qui devrait être bien — ça ne passera pas, jamais.

L'Espagnol se rassied à son bureau en grignotant une autre croquette. C'est délicieux froid aussi, et il avait très faim. Tandis qu'il mange son souper, son regard erre à travers la fenêtre ; il aperçoit les arbres du jardin dont l'automne colore les feuilles.

La végétation le ramène à la veille, à la petite bulle plus paisible découverte dans le parc où le hasard l'a mené. Au jeune homme souriant qui l'y a trouvé — Hajime.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Cette fois-ci, Gorka sait où il va.

Il a retenu le nom, l'a cherché sur Google Maps afin d'en mémoriser précisément le chemin. Ce n'est pas très loin, d'autant qu'il marche vite : dix minutes tout au plus. Les mains dans les poches de son jeans, une veste ouverte sur les épaules pour compenser la fraîcheur qui a, à présent, remplacé la touffeur de l'été tokyoïte, il remonte la rue d'un pas moins hasardeux.  
  
Il ne voit toujours pas les bâtiments qui s'alignent le long des trottoirs : pas plus que l'autre jour n'est-il réceptif à ce qui l'entoure. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, son esprit se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres du Mexique — il est au Japon, comme son corps, et c'est déjà quelque chose.  
  
Dans le parc, il se demande où s'asseoir : comment s'assurer qu'il sera trouvé par celui qu'il est venu chercher ? Le même endroit que la semaine précédente lui paraît l'idée la plus sûre, s'il est sur la trajectoire entre la fac et l'appartement de Hajime. Ce dernier finit probablement les cours à la même heure tous les mardis et, avec un peu de chance, a une routine bien rodée.   
  
Fait-il bien d'être là ? Gorka n'en sait rien. Le Japonais lui a peut-être soufflé le nom du parc par gentillesse, par amusement. Il a peut-être déjà oublié depuis longtemps qu'il lui avait suggéré de revenir. De ce qu'il en a vu, Hajime semble être extraverti, sans doute populaire, et il a certainement mieux à faire qu'arpenter les espaces verts pour ramasser les chiens abandonnés sans laisse ni collier.  
  
Venir a soudain l'air d'une terrible erreur, l'une des pierres sur lesquelles Gorka s'est promis des années auparavant de ne plus jamais trébucher. Il patiente, mais il se déçoit par avance pour l'être moins lorsque le soir tombera sur le vide.  
  
Il attend longtemps, suffisamment pour s'être persuadé que Hajime ne viendra pas, qu'il ne lui reste qu'à rentrer s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Malgré tout, l'Espagnol attend encore — pourquoi ? Il ne sait pas. Il n'est pas capable de formuler ce genre de chose, même à lui-même.  
  
Le crépuscule descend comme un voile sur la ville, se pose sur les cimes des arbres. Les ombres vont l'envelopper, lui aussi, mais il ne les remarquera pas parce qu'il a l'impression que même en plein jour, il y en a déjà partout.  
  
Gorka attend encore, sans savoir pourquoi, persuadé que Hajime ne viendra pas — jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette s'arrête juste devant lui, les pieds trop fermement campés pour que ce soit un hasard.  
— Je me demandais si tu allais revenir !  
La voix est amusée, chaleureuse ; elle paraît heureuse et ne lui demande pas pourquoi il est là. L'Espagnol lève alors les yeux vers le visage souriant de Hajime. Ce qu'il voit est un trait de crayon blanc sur la page noire de l'avenir.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Shinjuku  
  
_

Hajime ouvre son placard et en sort un joli costume noir, une cravate, une chemise blanche. Il se demande un instant s'il va aussi changer de boucles d'oreilles et de bijoux, puis se ravise après avoir trituré pendant quelques secondes le petit anneau qu'il porte à l'oreille droite. Ses clientes apprécient aussi la simplicité. 

Le jeune homme remplit son sac avec délicatesse, pour ne pas froisser ses vêtements, et pense à prendre sa boîte de lentilles de contact. Il attrape une barre chocolatée sur la table du salon et se dirige vers la sortie de son petit appartement de Shinjuku.  
  
Dans le métro, il garde la tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées. Il est fatigué, son corps encore endolori par son manque de sommeil, par les litres d'alcool qu'il a ingurgités, puis qu'il a vomis dans la même soirée.  
  
Le trajet en métro est court ; il est monté à la station Nishi-Waseda, a emprunté la ligne Fukutoshin, pour descendre à Shinjuku Sanchôme. Moins de quatre minutes. Il ne lui reste désormais plus qu'à marcher. Hajime doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas faire demi-tour, et c'est en soupirant qu'il se force à mettre un pied devant l'autre. 

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

  
_Kabukichô_

_  
_Cet endroit lui est à la fois trop familier et parfaitement inconnu. Il reconnaît les néons qui brillent aux devantures des nombreux _soaplands, love hotels_ et salles de _pachinko_ où des dizaines joueurs jettent leur argent et leur temps par les fenêtres. Il peut réciter presque par cœur le nom des multiples bars qui s'entassent et s'alignent dans les rues qui ne désemplissent jamais durant la nuit. Des jeunes hommes font du _nanpa_ , haranguant les jeunes filles qui pressent le pas à leur approche, et promettent à qui veut bien les suivre une soirée inoubliable.  
  
Hajime en reconnaît certains et sourit machinalement, comme un code entre tous ceux qui font vivre ce quartier, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Le jeune homme pousse enfin la porte d'un bar et salue le serveur, qui lui lance :  
— Le patron voudrait te parler !  
— Oh ? C'est grave ?  
— Non, non. Ça concerne le classement.   
Hajime acquiesce et se dirige vers un accès dérobé qui donne sur un escalier. Il grimpe les marches rapidement et déboule sur un couloir étriqué, flanqué de deux portes. Le bureau du patron et sa salle de détente, comme celui-ci l'appelle : Hajime ne veut pas savoir ce qu'il y fait.  
  
Le jeune homme s'annonce de trois petits coups sur le bois et attend d'être invité à entrer. Il s'incline aussitôt respectueusement quand son patron, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, se lève de son fauteuil.  
— Ah, Haru t'a prévenu. Parfait.  
— Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur Koizumi ?  
Hajime n'est pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de son vrai nom, mais là encore, il ne pose pas de questions.  
— Oui. Au sujet du classement.  
— C'est ce que Haru m'a dit. Il y a un souci ?  
— Non. Pas directement, mais j'ai remarqué que tu avais perdu une place par rapport à la semaine dernière.  
— Oh...  
Hajime sait qu'il devrait avoir l'air plus pénitent, plus concerné, mais il ne parvient pas à feindre. Il est encore trop tôt pour qu'il se force et revête son autre masque.  
— Haru m'a aussi dit que tu avais commandé moins de bouteilles.  
— Beaucoup de mes clientes ont refusé de boire, et...  
— Non, je ne veux pas entendre de justification. Ton boulot, c'est de les pousser à la consommation, c'est tout.  
— Excusez-moi.  
  
Koizumi retrouve sa place dans son fauteuil, s'appuie contre le dossier et plaque ses doigts les uns contre les autres, sous son menton.  
— Il y en a plein ici qui adoreraient avoir ta place. Si j'étais toi, je me reprendrais assez rapidement.  
— Je vais faire de mon mieux, Monsieur.  
— Les clientes t'adorent pour le moment, et tu es encore très demandé, mais fais attention. Ce serait dommage de gâcher tout ce que tu as bâti.  
Hajime se crispe, mais incline la tête poliment.  
— Maintenant que tu as bien ça en tête, je te laisse aller t'apprêter.

L'homme le congédie d'un geste plutôt méprisant de la main. Hajime le remercie du bout des lèvres et quitte le bureau pour redescendre et se diriger vers la pièce réservée aux hosts. C'est l'endroit où ils se préparent, où parfois ils viennent s'allonger quand la tête tourne trop ou quand l'estomac ne suit plus.  
  
Hajime dépose son sac sur l'un des divans à moitié défoncés, retire ses lunettes et se déshabille. Un autre host rentre à son tour et le salue, sans prêter la moindre attention à son corps dénudé. Hajime passe son costume, sa cravate. Il s'assied sur une chaise, devant le grand miroir collé au mur, et met ses lentilles de contact en grognant avant de se coiffer. Il rejette ses cheveux en arrière et découvre son regard, pour ensuite s'appliquer de l'anticerne ainsi qu'une très légère couche de maquillage censée masquer les traces que les nuits qu'il passe ici laissent sur lui.  
  
Enfin prêt, Hajime se lève. Quand il passe la porte de la pièce et rejoint le bar où plusieurs clientes attendent déjà, il n'est plus lui-même, mais est devenu Ren, le host n°3 du _Black Lily_. Il s'assied en souriant près d'une jeune femme qui le fixe d'un regard brillant et admiratif, puis passe un bras par-dessus ses épaules. 

Alors qu'il lève la main pour demander une bouteille de champagne, il tente de se rappeler ce qu'il fait ici. La photographie de Ryôma, qu'il garde dans son portefeuille, qu'il sort parfois dans le métro qui l'emmène à Kabukichô, suffit. Ici, cependant, le visage de son frère ne peut pas le réconforter. Le jeune homme puise donc dans ses réserves, boit un nouveau verre d'alcool, étire ses lèvres en des sourires qui finissent par devenir insultants tant ils sont faux — mais qui ont au moins le mérite de lui rappeler pourquoi il est là quand les billets passent de main en main à la vitesse de l'éclair.

  
À cinq heures du matin, l'estomac en vrac et la gorge gonflée et irritée, Hajime peut enfin prendre le chemin de chez lui. Il part attendre le premier métro et fait tout son possible pour ne pas s'endormir sur les petits bancs. 

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Lorsque Hajime entre enfin dans son appartement, il se traîne jusqu'à la cuisine pour boire un peu d'eau. Il s'installe un instant devant la table et compte patiemment l'argent qu'il a gagné ce soir. Il se lève ensuite pour récupérer une boîte en métal — celle dont il se servait, enfant, pour apporter ses déjeuners à l'école — et place les billets au milieu de nombreux autres. 

Il s'empare alors d'un stylo, barre un nombre sur un petit post-it pour le remplacer par un autre. 455 000 yens, à quelques jours de la fin du mois. Il est dans les temps et même un peu au-dessus. L'esprit apaisé, il se traîne jusqu'à sa chambre et se laisse tomber sur son lit à plat ventre. Il ne prend ni la peine de se déshabiller, ni d'enlever ses lunettes, malgré la branche qui lui plie un peu l'oreille. Trop fatigué, Hajime préfère s'endormir.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Shinjuku_

— À bientôt, Gorka ! Passe une bonne soirée !  
Hajime sourit puis tourne les talons pour partir à grand pas et traverse le Kansen-en à toute vitesse. Il jette un œil à son portable ; il est sur le fil, et le moindre grain de sable viendra dérégler son emploi du temps si savamment étudié. 

Lorsqu'il a quitté l'université, après un rendez-vous d'une heure avec son directeur de mémoire, il aurait dû rentrer chez lui, se préparer, ne rien laisser au hasard. Mais il a eu envie de traverser le parc, d'aller retrouver ce jeune homme au regard triste qui semble en vouloir au monde entier — mais un peu moins à lui.  
  
Ce temps passé auprès de Gorka lui a fait oublier le reste, bien malgré lui, et c'est parce qu'il a voulu être un peu égoïste qu'à présent, il cavale dans le métro, un sac sur l'épaule, les cheveux emmêlés et les lunettes penchées sur son nez.  
  
Hajime arrive en dernière minute au bar qui se prépare à ouvrir et se dirige, sous le regard sévère de Haru, vers la salle du fond. Il n'a qu'un quart d'heure pour abandonner sa vie et devenir Ren, couvrir de lustre ce qu'il est pour disparaître et revenir autre.  
  
Hajime n'aime pas beaucoup Ren ; il le trouve arrogant, prétentieux et manipulateur. C'est un menteur aussi, qui profite de la misère des autres pour tenter de soigner la sienne. Quand il doit endosser ce rôle, Hajime se déteste, mais il n'a pas le choix et il accepte de porter le masque de Ren et tous les défauts qui l'accompagnent.  
  
Il ne fait pas cela pour lui. C'est une maigre consolation qui rend parfois les choses moins difficiles à accepter, les mensonges un peu moins âcres à proférer. Hajime sait qu'il ne ment pas qu'à ses clientes. Il ment aussi à ses parents, à ses amis, à ses professeurs. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui si sa double vie se retrouvait étalée au grand jour ? Quel étudiant sérieux irait vendre son affection alors que tant d'autres possibilités s'offrent à lui ? Pourtant, il n'a pas le choix : avoir beaucoup d'argent est une absolue nécessité sans laquelle il perdrait bien plus encore que si l'on découvrait son secret. Alors, il est prêt à prendre le risque, car sa vie, au pire, pourra être réparée. Pas celle de Ryôma. Ni celle de sa mère ou d'Atsushi. Le premier, parce qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés à chaque minute de son existence. La deuxième, parce qu'elle a sacrifié beaucoup de sa personne pour ses enfants au détriment de sa santé. Le dernier, parce que ce n'est qu'un enfant qui ne comprend pas les enjeux de l'âge adulte.  
  
Lorsqu'il réapparaît, le bar a ouvert, et les clientes affluent déjà. Hajime rangé au placard, Ren se fend d'un sourire aguicheur tandis qu'il approche d'une table où une jeune femme qu'il connaît bien a versé plusieurs milliers de yens pour l'avoir avec elle. Ren s'empare d'un verre et le vide d'un trait. Sa cliente fait de même, et le jeune homme lui ressert aussitôt du champagne.  
  
Alors qu'il offre du bonheur factice, Ren pense soudain à Gorka, à cette heure au Kansen-en et à l'impression de liberté qui l'a étreint pour quelques instants.  
— Ren ? Tu ne m'écoutes pas !  
— Désolé, désolé ! Ta beauté m'a distrait !  
— Espèce de beau parleur, va !  
La cliente rit, et Ren rit avec elle tant qu'il le peut encore.  
— Mais je t'assure, enfin ! Tiens, reprends donc un peu d'alcool ! On est là pour s'amuser, après tout !  
La femme accepte, pose sa main sur la cuisse du host, puis sur son avant-bras. Les minutes passent, les verres s'empilent, son estomac commence à lui faire mal ; il devra bientôt aller se faire vomir.  
  
Sa première cliente finit par partir, et trois jeunes filles prennent sa place sur la banquette. Hajime ne les a jamais vues, mais les accueille comme si elles étaient des habituées de longue date.  
— Merci beaucoup de m'avoir choisi ; ça me fait très plaisir !  
Il leur offre son plus beau sourire, et les trois filles rougissent aussitôt. _Ça va être un jeu d'enfant de les faire banquer_.  
  
— Je m'appelle Ren ! Et vous ?  
— Moi... moi, c'est Nozomi, répond du bout des lèvres celle qui porte des lunettes et un carré plongeant qui lui durcit le visage.  
Son amie, à sa droite, répond d'un ton beaucoup plus enjoué :  
— Sakura ! Et à côté, c'est Miyu !  
Miyu pique du nez et n'ose pas regarder Hajime dans les yeux.  
— Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Alors, dites-moi, c'est la première fois que vous venez ? On va fêter ça dignement !  
Hajime remplit les flûtes à champagne d'un geste nonchalant maintes fois répété ; les clientes ne refusent jamais de vider leur verre et sont plus enclines, même, à se faire resservir.   
  
L'alcool semble avoir des effets miracle sur les jeunes filles, en particulier sur la timide Miyu qui se désinhibe sans tarder. Elle s'accroche en riant au bras de Hajime et presse sa poitrine contre lui. Nozomi remarque d'ailleurs :  
— Désolée ! Miyu ne tient pas du tout l'alcool !  
— Oh, pas de souci ! Je préfère la voir comme ça ; c'est plus amusant.  
  
Hajime laisse ses doigts se balader sur le bras de Miyu en une caresse qui se veut innocente. Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec ses clientes — en théorie —, mais le flirt et la séduction font partie d'un jeu bien étudié. Le but est qu'elles reviennent, qu'elles aient envie de le voir et donc de dépenser de plus en plus d'argent pour s'offrir ses faveurs. Il faut aussi cultiver la jalousie, l'envie de l'avoir rien que pour elles — en y mettant les sommes nécessaires. C'est une savante étude de l'offre et de la demande — cette dernière devant toujours rester forte pour que la rareté devienne un objet de convoitise.  
  
Autour d'eux, le bar déborde de cris, de rires, de chants. Les clientes, toujours plus ivres, distribuent les billets contre un peu d'attention, quelques mots chuchotés à l'oreille. Certaines jouent les mijaurées ou les difficiles dans l'espoir de retenir celui qu'elles ont acheté pour quelques instants. L'alcool coule à flots ; les bouteilles se vident autant que le portefeuille de ces femmes venues chercher de l'affection.  
  
Hajime, lui, continue à sourire encore et encore.  
— Alors, ça vous plaît ? glisse-t-il à l'oreille de Miyu d'une voix sensuelle.  
— Oui ! C'est super !   
La jeune fille s'agrippe à lui, tente de trouver ses lèvres, mais Hajime détourne la tête, l'air de rien. Il ne l'embrassera pas ici, à la vue de tous et toutes ; il ne veut pas froisser ses habituées, qui risquent de lui en vouloir et de se détourner de lui. Les marques d'affection aussi explicites doivent être réservées à des moments plus intimes et, surtout, doivent s'échanger contre des billets, car rien n'est gratuit.  
  
Les trois femmes vident leur portefeuille pendant une demi-heure supplémentaire, jusqu'à ce que Sakura — si Hajime se rappelle bien son prénom — indique à ses amies qu'elles doivent rentrer chez elles maintenant si elles veulent avoir le dernier métro. Nozomi, timide aussi tout à l'heure, est la première à protester, désormais désinhibée par l'alcool.  
— Non ! Je veux rester avec Ren !  
— Nozomi... sois raisonnable. On reviendra.  
— J'espère bien ! s'exclame Hajime. Mais attendez avant de partir : j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous !  
Le jeune homme s'arrache en douceur à Nozomi et se lève pour se diriger vers le bar, où il échange quelques mots avec le barman. Il revient ensuite avec une petite boîte qu'il tend à la jeune fille.   
— Quelques chocolats. Normalement, ils sont réservés à nos clientes les plus fidèles, mais vous êtes toutes les trois si jolies que mon patron me pardonnera.  
Nozomi rougit comme une pivoine et lui lance un regard enamouré. Hajime sait déjà qu'il la reverra.   
  
Il raccompagne les trois amies jusqu'à la sortie et, lorsqu'il revient vers la banquette, d'autres ont déjà pris leur place. Son visage s'éclaire, et il lance sa leçon si bien apprise :  
— Merci beaucoup de m'avoir choisi ; ça me fait très plaisir !


	5. Chapitre 4

_Arakawa, 31 octobre_

Hajime pousse le petit portail qui mène à la maison de ses parents et s'arrête juste devant l'entrée. Il fouille dans son sac, attrape le masque de loup-garou qu'il a acheté pour l'occasion et l'enfile sans attendre. _Rah, cette horrible odeur de plastique. Et je peux à peine respirer dans ce machin._ Le jeune homme réajuste le masque sur sa tête, puis appuie sur la petite sonnette.

— Je vais ouvrir !  
— Atsushi !  
Des pas précipités se font entendre, tandis que la voix de sa mère résonne depuis la cuisine. Sous le masque, Hajime ne peut retenir son petit rire, mais il se glisse à nouveau aussitôt dans son rôle lorsque la porte cède devant lui pour découvrir un petit garçon déguisé en ourson. Hajime lève les bras, prend un ton menaçant et s'écrie :  
— Arrrrh !  
Atsushi laisse échapper un cri faussement apeuré et tourne les talons pour repartir dans la maison, Hajime aux trousses.  
— Je vais te manger, petit ourson ! Arrh !  
— Non !

L'enfant entre dans le salon, mais son frère finit par le rattraper. Il passe un bras autour de sa taille et le fait gentiment basculer au sol avant de faire semblant de le dévorer. Atsushi rit aux éclats en gigotant, les mains agrippées à la fausse fourrure noire du masque de son frère.

Hajime retire l'objet, le jette dans un coin de la pièce, puis roule sur le dos sans lâcher Atsuhi, dont il soulève péniblement le torse à bout de bras, avant de le balancer de gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche, en douceur.  
— Et un petit ourson qui vole !  
C'était plus simple lorsqu'Atsushi avait quelques années et quelques kilos de moins, mais son petit frère rit toujours aux éclats et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Hajime finit par le reposer au sol, se redresse pour s'asseoir en tailleur, et installe Atsushi entre ses jambes. Il s'amuse ensuite avec les petites oreilles d'ourson.  
— Tu sais quoi, petit monstre ? J'ai un truc pour toi !  
Hajime fouille dans son sac et place la boîte sur les genoux de son frère, qui bondit aussitôt sur ses jambes avant de tourner sur lui-même en piétinant.  
— Trop cool, Hajime ! Merci !

— Atsushi, arrête un peu de t'agiter comme ça avant de manger !  
Leur mère, Sayaka, entre en souriant dans le salon. Hajime se relève à son tour pour s'approcher d'elle et la débarrasser du grand plat qu'elle a dans les mains.  
— Mais, Maman ! Hajime m'a offert la console portable que je voulais !  
Sayaka scrute son fils aîné, les sourcils froncés. Hajime détourne le regard en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Keisuke n'est pas encore arrivé ?  
— Si, si, il a juste accompagné Mamoru jusqu'au konbini : on manquait de saké.  
— Ah, d'accord. Au fait, j'ai aussi rapporté des bonbons !  
Atsushi tend la main, mais Sayaka intervient avec autorité :  
— Après manger !  
— Mais Maman !  
— Allez, écoute ta mère, la terreur. Et puis, tu as une nouvelle console à tester.  
— Tu regardes avec moi ? On va jouer à _Pokémon_ !  
Hajime lève les yeux au ciel, mais accepte malgré tout avec le sourire.

— Au fait, Maman... je suis passé voir Ryôma tout à l'heure, dit tout à coup Hajime.  
Le jeune homme observe l'écran de la console portable, tandis qu'Atsushi, concentré, tente d'attraper un Salamèche.  
— Ah, raté, tiens.  
— Ça va, j'ai encore des pokéballs.  
Le garçonnet, un petit bout de langue au coin des lèvres, semble absorbé par son combat.  
— Nous sommes allés avant-hier, pour notre part, reprend sa mère.  
— Oui, il me l'a dit. Aujourd'hui, il fêtait Halloween avec les autres résidents, et il était très fier de me montrer son costume de pirate.  
Hajime s'empare de son téléphone.  
— Je l'ai pris en photo, d'ailleurs ! Tu veux voir ?  
Sayaka sourit et s'agenouille près de son fils. Parfois, elle a la terrible impression que Hajime porte sa famille à bout de bras et, si elle lui en est reconnaissante, elle se sent aussi coupable.

Deux autres hommes entrent soudain dans le salon, et Hajime saute sur ses jambes pour se jeter ensuite sur Keisuke. Ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, et seuls les cheveux courts et la carrure plus imposante de Keisuke permettent de distinguer les jumeaux.  
— Tu n'es pas déguisé ? Je suis presque déçu !  
— Si, si, mais j'ai enlevé le masque ! Et puis, toi non plus, je te signale !  
— Pas eu le temps de trouver un déguisement. J'ai dit à Atsushi qu'il pourra me gribouiller la figure tout à l'heure s'il a envie.  
— Oui ! approuve le benjamin. Hajime, je peux aussi ?  
— Ah làlà, je ne peux rien refuser à un ourson aussi mignon.  
Hajime sourit et tapote la tête de son petit frère.

— Bonsoir, Mamoru, au fait.  
Il se tourne vers son beau-père. Mamoru l'observe avec un regard où se mêlent toujours la tendresse et l'inquiétude.  
— Papa, papa ! Hajime m'a offert ma console, regarde !  
— Tu lui as dit merci, j'espère !  
— Pfff, mais oui !

À nouveau, ce regard incrédule, qui pose toutes ces questions silencieuses auxquelles Hajime ne veut pas répondre. _Où trouves-tu tout cet argent ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où travailles-tu ?_ Le jeune homme ment, bien sûr, mais parfois, les mensonges ne sont pas suffisants pour couvrir le doute, même si pour le moment, la situation garde un statu quo confortable.

— Content de te voir, en tout cas, mon grand, reprend Mamoru en souriant.  
— Le chanpurû est prêt ! intervient Sayaka depuis la cuisine.  
— Ouais !  
Atsushi referme sa console et avance à genoux jusqu'à la table.  
— Hajime, assieds-toi à côté de moi !  
— J'arrive, j'arrive.  
Hajime s'exécute et tire sur le haut du costume d'Atsushi pour découvrir ses cheveux et lui ébouriffer la tignasse.

Ici, avec sa famille presque au complet, il se sent bien, heureux, loin de ses soucis du quotidien. Il peut simplement profiter, respirer, s'amuser, et redevenir, l'espace de quelques heures, un étudiant comme un autre.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

 _Shinjuku, 17 novembre  
_  
Quand en fin de matinée, Hajime se rend au dortoir pour étudiants étrangers dans lequel logent Ophélia et Gabriel, il se demande s'il va croiser Gorka. _  
_

Il vient pour une session de travail avec les deux Français et un autre Japonais du nom de Kenta Watanabe qu'il ne supporte pas. Hélas, monsieur Hoshino, le professeur du cours de Société civile et politique dans le Japon contemporain, les a tirés tous les quatre au sort pour former un groupe, et il n'y a pas d'autre choix que de s'accommoder de l'arrogance de Kenta. Bien réussir ses études est en effet une priorité pour Hajime, qui n'a pas le luxe de reculer la date de sa diplomation — il a en effet besoin d'un bon travail au plus vite.

Ophélia l'introduit dans la grande pièce à vivre au son d'éclats de voix : Gorka termine d'exploser face à une jeune fille très grande aux cheveux blonds, long et raides, qui fond aussitôt en larmes. 

Sans regarder personne — Hajime ne sait pas s'il s'est aperçu de sa présence —, l'Espagnol quitte le salon à grandes enjambées en claquant la porte derrière lui. Ophélia fait la grimace.  
— Ne fais pas attention... C'est souvent comme ça... Ça m'embête parce que Sanne, dont la chambre est juste à côté de la mienne, pleure déjà beaucoup en temps ordinaire car elle a le mal du pays...  
Également présent, Adam passe un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui sanglote pour la réconforter.  
  
— Tu sais ce qu'il a ? s'enquiert Hajime, qui reporte son attention sur la Française à côté de lui.   
— Non, soupire Ophélia en tirant sur une mèche échappée de son chignon. Personne ne sait, je pense, comme il ne parle pas vraiment. Il nous rembarre quasi tout le temps. Un peu moins Becky, mais même contre elle, il s'énerve vite. On ne sait pas par quel bout le prendre.   
  
À défaut d'avoir une réponse ou une idée, Hajime se contente de hocher la tête d'un air pensif. Au même moment, la sonnette retentit, signalant probablement l'arrivée de Kenta — une autre paire de manches.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸  
  


_Le soir même_

D'un pas que l'heure l'oblige à presser, Hajime marche vers la bouche de métro pour se rendre à Kabukichô. Il ne fait pas exprès d'être toujours à la limite du retard pour quitter son appartement — ou du moins, pas complètement. Sa vie d'étudiant comporte aussi des contraintes et lui prend donc du temps. Mais il a encore cédé à lui-même aujourd'hui en faisant un tour par Kansen-en où il savait trouver Gorka.  
  
Ce n'est jamais plus une surprise, parce que l'Espagnol est assis sur la même pierre à jours fixes chaque semaine. Gorka ne cache pas son envie d'être là alors qu'il pourrait être partout ailleurs. Il aime les espaces verts, il l'a déjà dit à Hajime. Mais ce parc n'est pas le seul de Tokyo, loin de là, et Gorka pourrait de toute façon y passer quand bon lui semble en fonction de son propre horaire. Pourtant, il choisit de venir s'y asseoir lorsqu'il sait que le Japonais le traversera peut-être, les après-midis où celui-ci rentre directement chez lui de la fac de Science Politique.  
  
Et Hajime, lui, choisit de faire le détour chaque fois, quitte à se causer l'angoisse de ne pas savoir s'il arrivera au bar à temps. Pourquoi ? Qu'espère-t-il de ces heures volées à sa routine bien huilée ?  
  
En réalité, ce n'est pas vraiment l'espérance qui le pousse à retrouver Gorka. L'Espagnol l'intrigue à première vue, mais Hajime sait que sa propre vie est trop compliquée pour avoir une relation stable, quelle que soit sa nature, avec ses deux identités. La majorité de ses soirées — et parfois même ses nuits — sont grignotées par Ren, qui sacrifie inlassablement son temps en échange d'argent.

Comment expliquer tout cela à quiconque, comment lui demander d'accepter de fermer les yeux ? La prostitution est très mal considérée au Japon, en plus d'être illégale. Qui voudrait d'un prostitué comme grand ami ? Si l'information éclatait au grand jour, elle entacherait aussi son entourage, Hajime le sait, et c'est également pour cela qu'il est prudent.

Comment amant ou amante — il est bisexuel —, c'est encore pire. Comment demander à quelqu'un d'accepter qu'il devra partager l'attention de son partenaire avec des femmes qui le paient ? D'accepter qu'il devra aussi partager son corps avec ces mêmes femmes lorsque, pour gagner toujours plus, Ren enfreint le règlement des bars à hosts et suit celles-ci jusqu'à leur appartement ? C'est inacceptable. C'est bien trop compliqué à expliquer, à demander, comme l'est convaincre autrui que Ren et Hajime sont deux personnes séparées — d'autant que cela aussi est un mensonge.  
  
Auprès de Gorka, Hajime cherche une fuite, une fenêtre ouverte par laquelle respirer. Elle s'est présentée à lui un jour, par surprise, et il n'a pas eu le courage de la refermer.  
  
Le Japonais se demande s'il ne devrait pas se mettre à courir pour avoir une chance d'être à l'heure au bar quand la silhouette de l'étudiant en Philosophie se matérialise devant lui sur le trottoir.  
  
— Gorka ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?  
Il l'a pourtant quitté il y a un moment parmi les arbres de Kansen-en, et il pensait que le jeune homme était rentré chez lui. Ils limitent toujours leurs rencontres au parc, ne se sont jamais vus en dehors, mis à part de brefs instants au dortoir d'Ophélia et Gabriel comme ce matin.

Au bord de la rue, l'Espagnol a l'air embarrassé. Il a tout à fait laissé tomber son manteau de colère ; il a plutôt l'air perdu, comme le premier jour.  
— Euh, je voulais... me demandais...  
Hajime jette un coup d'œil rapide à l'écran de son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure, tandis que Gorka essaie tant bien que mal de former une phrase.  
  
— J'aurais voulu... te parler ? Ce soir, je ne... Enfin, si tu as le temps...  
Le Japonais se mordille la lèvre de sa canine mal alignée. Le temps, hélas, il ne l'a pas.  
— Désolé, mais ça ne va pas être possible ce soir. Je suis attendu quelque part et je ne reviendrai pas avant plusieurs heures, alors... une prochaine fois ?  
Il sourit pour faire passer son refus, mais il sent qu'il a lui aussi une boule dans la gorge. S'il était un étudiant sans histoire, il aurait pu.  
  
Gorka baisse les yeux, mais pas assez vite. Hajime y a vu porter le coup de son rejet, qu'il n'a pourtant pas voulu comme tel. Une fois de plus, il regarde son smartphone.  
— Écoute, je suis super pressé, là, mais vraiment, ça m'aurait fait plaisir si j'avais eu le temps. D'accord ?  
Son vis-à-vis ne répond rien, mais ses cheveux, qui tombent devant son visage lorsqu'il le penche, remuent vaguement. Hajime prend cela pour un hochement de tête.  
— On se voit demain après-midi au parc, j'espère ! ajoute encore le Japonais en tentant d'injecter dans son exclamation des excuses et du baume.  
À nouveau, les mèches de Gorka dansent, et Hajime, sur un dernier au revoir, part cette fois en courant.  
  
S'il n'avait qu'une seule vie, il aurait pu passer une soirée sympathique avec le garçon qui l'intrigue. Mais sa vie n'est pas qu'à lui, elle est aussi à Ren, et il ne le regrette pas, parce que l'argent qu'il gagne au sacrifice de Hajime sert à assurer le futur du frère qu'il aime.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Il est tard quand Hajime remet le pied à Shinjuku. Il n'a pas raccompagné de cliente, ce soir, mais lorsque le bar ferme, il faut encore tout ranger, nettoyer, se changer... Ces clous supplémentaires qui s'enfoncent ne font cependant pas qu'accentuer sa fatigue : ils lui permettent aussi de secouer la peau de Ren, afin de redevenir seulement Hajime lorsqu'il passera la porte de son appartement.  
  
Un Hajime ivre de tous les verres ingurgités, même en se faisant vomir plusieurs fois sur la soirée. Il suffit de quelques minutes pour que l'alcool se diffuse dans le sang, et il doit tenir compagnie aux femmes qu'il fait boire les unes après les autres.  
  
Il titube un peu, la tête lourde et l'estomac en vrac. Tout brûle : la bouche, la gorge, le ventre. Il se ruine la santé depuis six mois et il le sait, mais qu'y faire ? L'avenir de Ryôma vaut au centuple celui de son foie, de son œsophage, de son pancréas, de son intestin, de ses gencives... de toute la longue liste de ce qu'il détruit soir après soir. Il espère simplement que son cerveau tiendra jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un plan B, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse bien gagner sa vie autrement.  
  
— Hajime ?  
Il sursaute. Lorsqu'il se retourne, Gorka, qu'il n'avait pas aperçu dans le brouillard de ses pensées avinées, est déjà tout près de lui sur le trottoir. Le Japonais a tout de même la présence d'esprit de s'interroger :  
— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours ici ?  
— Je... je ne sais pas, répond l'Espagnol, incertain, et Hajime comprend que c'est la vérité.  
Cela fait des heures qu'il est parti prendre son métro en plantant Gorka sur le pavé. Cinq, peut-être six ? L'a-t-il vraiment attendu tout ce temps ?  
  
L'étudiant en Philosophie reprend avec effort. Il paraît à nouveau chercher chaque syllabe, ou est-ce qu'il essaie de rassembler les fragments de ce qu'il ressent ? Gorka n'est pas saoul, mais Hajime a déjà remarqué qu'il avait beaucoup de difficultés à mettre des mots sur ses pensées, plus que lui-même après une soirée à devenir Ren.   
  
Qu'est-ce qui abîme l'Espagnol de la sorte ? se demande le Japonais au travers de la brume. Quels sont les poisons qui l'érodent en dedans comme le champagne et la nécessité de grosses sommes l'érodent, lui ? Cela n'est pas surprenant qu'ils se soient trouvés, tous les deux visiblement ébréchés, avec des problèmes par-dessus la tête qu'ils ne savent pas gérer autrement qu'en s'auto-détruisant — via une colère inextinguible pour Gorka et une double vie honteuse pour lui.  
  
— Tu... Tu as dit que ça t'aurait fait plaisir, alors... Je ne sais pas, je n'avais pas d'autre endroit... où j'avais envie d'être... aujourd'hui.  
La façon dont il a prononcé le dernier mot fait grimacer Hajime comme si c'était lui-même qui souffrait de ce jour particulier, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de la date.  
  
Tout à coup, avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le Japonais sent une douleur aiguë le perforer sous les côtes. Il se penche, finit par se plier en deux. Pris de nausée, il vomit sur le bord du trottoir. Il a juste eu le temps de remarquer d'un coin de l'esprit que sa rue est heureusement déserte, ce qui lui épargnera l'indignité que quiconque le voie — à part Gorka.  
  
L'Espagnol se baisse vers lui.  
— Hum, euh... Je pense que je vais te ramener chez toi ?  
Peut-être parce qu'il ne sait plus trop à quoi il dit oui, peut-être parce qu'il sent qu'il en a besoin, Hajime acquiesce. Gorka passe un bras sous le sien pour le redresser, le stabiliser.  
— Où est-ce que tu habites ?  
Le Japonais lui montre un immeuble d'un doigt que l'alcool fait trembler. Les deux garçons se mettent en marche à pas lents.  
  
— Soirée trop arrosée ? demande soudain l'Espagnol de son ton abrupt.  
Hajime a envie de rire à la question qui creuse le trou déjà bien profond de l'évidence, mais il n'est pas sûr d'y parvenir sans vomir à nouveau.  
— Oui.  
— Avec des amis ?  
Cette fois, le Japonais est trop fatigué pour mentir à celui qui n'a pas encore pris ses jambes à son cou.  
— Non. Mais, s'il te plaît, si tu restes là, ne... ne me pose pas de questions.  
— D'accord, répond simplement Gorka.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Shinjuku  
_

Hajime est presque devenu un poids mort sur son épaule. Gorka craint même un instant que le jeune homme ne se soit finalement assoupi, sans doute terrassé par cette soirée dont il ne veut pas parler. L'Espagnol n'insistera pas : lui, plus que tous les autres, sait combien les questions peuvent parfois réveiller des souvenirs que ne valent pas le prix des réponses qu'on leur fait.  
  
Il pousse la porte de l'immeuble de l'épaule, le bras passé autour de la taille de Hajime pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il n'y a pas d'ascenseur. Gorka remonte le Japonais contre lui et le secoue légèrement pour le tirer de son demi-sommeil.  
— Quel étage ?  
Hajime émet un grognement. L'Espagnol répète sa question, à laquelle l'autre garçon répond enfin :  
— Deuxième. Porte 9.  
  
La montée des marches aurait pu être comique si la situation l'avait permis, mais l'état presque comateux de Hajime, dont les mouvements sont à peine cohérents, relève plus de la tragédie qu'autre chose. Gorka, de toute façon, n'a pas envie de rire. Stoïque, il réprime un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils arrivent au deuxième étage ; son bras lui fait mal, il a une crampe au niveau du mollet, et sa nuit sans sommeil commence à lui nouer les muscles. Heureusement, il est plus grand et plus fort que le Japonais.

— Ta clé ? Elle est où ?  
— Attends.  
Dans ce qui semble être un suprême effort, Hajime fouille dans la poche de sa veste et en tire un trousseau, qu'il tend à Gorka.  
— La plus grosse, la grise.  
  
L'Espagnol s'en saisit et ouvre la porte, entraînant l'autre jeune homme avec lui. Le sac de Hajime tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd. Levant successivement les pieds pour délacer ses tennis montantes d'un doigt rapide, Gorka les retire, puis installe Hajime sur la petite marche du _genkan_. Les yeux fermés, le Japonais s'avachit, l'épaule contre le mur. Il se laisse faire lorsque Gorka délace ses chaussures qu'il abandonne ensuite près des siennes, dont le rouge tranche sur la pénombre.  
  
Gorka se sent comme un étranger dans cet appartement qui n'est pas le sien et où il n'est jamais venu, celui d'un garçon qu'il connait encore mal et dont, au fond, il ne sait pas grand-chose. Il avise la petite chambre qui jouxte le salon et y entraîne Hajime, se cognant contre la table basse et un de pieds du canapé. Il dépose le Japonais sur le lit et s'agenouille après quelques instants pour aider Hajime à retirer sa veste. Le jeune homme sent l'alcool et la cigarette à plein nez.  
  
— Pas sur le dos. Sur le côté.  
Arrachant un soupir contrarié à Hajime, Gorka l'aide à se retourner. Soudain, les yeux de l'Espagnol voient, peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé sur le trottoir, le visage de son « ami ». Une question l'assaille alors : qui est cette personne, allongée dans le lit face lui ? Elle ne ressemble pas à Hajime, avec ses cheveux tirés en arrière, poisseux de gel, ses yeux dépourvus de lunettes, ses vêtements qu'il ne lui connaît pas. Et surtout, cette incroyable fatigue, cette tristesse, cette lassitude, cet abandon...  
  
Gorka se redresse ; il y a plus urgent que ces interrogations.  
— Je peux aller dans la salle de bain ? Tu as du paracétamol ?  
— Dans... euh... dans le placard...  
L'Espagnol disparaît dans la toute petite pièce attenante où l'espace est grignoté par une cabine de douche, une machine à laver et un lavabo. L'Espagnol s'empresse d'ouvrir le placard à la recherche de la boîte de médicaments et retourne dans la chambre.  
— Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.  
Il n'est pas chez lui et a le sentiment de violer l'intimité du Japonais sous couvert de bonne volonté. Il remplit un verre à la va-vite et revient le poser sur la table de chevet, près de la plaquette de paracétamol.  
— Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?  
À nouveau, pour toute réponse, un grognement. 

Gorka se relève : il n'a plus rien à faire ici et s'avance doucement vers la sortie.  
— Merci...

Au murmure, l'Espagnol rentre la tête dans les épaules. Il ne se retourne pas, ne répond rien. Il part mettre ses chaussures, puis referme la porte derrière lui et dégringole les escaliers aussi vite que possible.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Lorsque Hajime ouvre les yeux, il est dans son lit, chez lui. Le jeune homme se redresse lentement sur un bras et plisse les yeux avant de se frotter le nez. Il se sent vaseux, a mal à l'estomac et un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Ses souvenirs sont fragmentés et fragmentaires, et il peine à discerner la réalité d'une fiction fabriquée par l'alcool et l'épuisement. Pourtant, lorsqu'il aperçoit le verre d'eau, il sait qu'il n'a pas rêvé Gorka.  
  
Dans sa conscience encore troublée, il a une fulgurance et se demande si la présence de l'Espagnol n'a pas constitué le début de la fin.   
  
Hajime chérit les instants qu'il passe avec Gorka, car ils sont son échappatoire et sa bulle de lumière dans une vie saturée de gris et d'ombres. Ren n'a pas sa place dans ce parc, près de cette pierre où Gorka l'attend inlassablement. Sa persona fabriquée ne doit pas venir tacher, venir salir, ce que Hajime, par bravade, par désillusion, a cru pouvoir s'adjuger en ne songeant pas aux conséquences. Gorka voudra-t-il le revoir après l'avoir vu vomir ses tripes à ses pieds, après l'avoir vu dépourvu de dignité, sans vraiment savoir, mais en pouvant tout imaginer ? S'il était à sa place, Hajime ne se donnerait même pas cette peine ; il ne la vaut pas.  
  
Le Japonais s'assied au bord de son lit et reste un instant sans bouger, à sentir la moquette sous ses pieds. Il tend la main pour s'emparer du verre, gobe un comprimé, puis se masse les tempes. Dehors, un pâle soleil d'hiver filtre par les rideaux. Hajime jette un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Treize heures et des poussières. Pourtant, il n'a pas faim et préfère se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain pour enfin prendre une douche et se débarrasser, au moins pour la journée, de son linceul de honte, à défaut de pouvoir déposer pour de bon sa croix et sa couronne d'épines.  
  
Il ne se regarde pas dans le miroir, se lave à la va-vite et revient dans sa chambre pour fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de ses lunettes. Ren se dissipe enfin. Hajime retrouve sa solitude éphémère, lorsqu'il ne doit pas disputer son temps avec ce double qui est lui sans l'être vraiment. Il se traîne ensuite jusqu'au salon et se laisse tomber sur le canapé, puis attrape son téléphone.  
  
Hajime : _Bonjour, Gorka :) Encore merci pour tout à l'heure._  
  
La réponse met un peu de temps à arriver.  
  
Gorka : _Pas de souci.  
_  
Hajime : _Dis, tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Je sais qu'avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin, tu n'auras peut-être pas très envie de me voir..._  
  
Gorka : _Non, je ne fais rien._  
  
Un sourire involontaire étire les lèvres du Japonais.  
  
Hajime : _On peut peut-être aller se promener tous les deux, alors ?_  
  
Gorka : _D'accord._  
  
Hajime : _Génial ! À 15 h, au coin habituel ? ;)_  
  
Gorka : _OK._  
  
Le ton n'est pas très enthousiaste, mais il lui suffit. Hajime repose son téléphone, rasséréné, et se dirige vers le réfrigérateur pour grignoter un peu. Il sait qu'il doit manger, au moins pour tenir.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Vers quatorze heures trente, Hajime quitte son appartement et prend la direction du Kansen-en. Quand il arrive, Gorka est déjà là.  
  
Le Japonais lui offre un grand sourire auquel l'autre jeune homme répond timidement et s'assied près de lui sur la grosse pierre.  
— Encore vraiment merci pour tout à l'heure.  
Il se frotte l'arrière de la tête et prend un air embarrassé.  
— Ce n'était pas très glorieux, mais bon.  
— Ce n'est pas grave.  
— Ça te dit qu'on marche un peu ? Ça me ferait du bien de me dégourdir les jambes !  
  
Gorka accepte sans un mot et se lève. Ils font le tour de l'étang qui trône au milieu du jardin. Si l'Espagnol a des questions, il les garde pour lui, au grand soulagement de l'autre garçon.   
  
Ils parlent de tout et de rien, surtout Hajime, et soudain, ce dernier s'exclame :  
— Au fait ! Désolé ! Hier, j'étais vraiment pressé, et ce matin, bon... pas vraiment en état. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu tenais tellement à ce qu'on se voie hier ?  
Gorka pince les lèvres et baisse les yeux.  
— Ça n'a pas d'importance.  
— Tu es sûr ? Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que si. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me le dire ? Ça m'inquiète un peu quand même.  
  
L'Espagnol ouvre la bouche, hésite, et finit par laisser échapper un fragment de ce qu'il garde :  
— C'était... mon anniversaire, et... enfin...  
— Oh, non. Je suis désolé, Gorka.  
Hajime semble réellement mortifié et se répand en excuses.  
— Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, je ne le fête jamais.  
— Mais tu en avais quand même envie un peu hier, non ? Et moi, je n'étais même pas disponible. Je suis tellement désolé, vraiment.  
  
Hajime fronce ensuite les sourcils.  
— Et du coup, je n'ai même pas de cadeau à t'offrir.  
— Je n'ai besoin de rien.  
— Quand même ! C'est ton anniversaire ; ça te concerne, et c'est important ! Ah, attends ! Je crois que j'ai une petite idée. Viens !  
  
Hajime prend Gorka par le poignet et l'entraîne derrière lui. L'Espagnol se laisse faire, trop étonné pour protester, trop curieux, aussi, pour le faire lâcher. Les deux garçons remontent vers le sanctuaire Mizu Inari, situé dans le parc même. Le Japonais s'éloigne de son compagnon, s'approche de la petite maison qui sert d'accueil à l'entrée du domaine et revient quelques instants plus tard avec un sourire.  
  
— Bon, ce n'est pas grand-chose, et puis, c'est un peu débile de te l'offrir après coup, mais...  
Hajime lève la main devant lui, tenant entre son index et son pouce une cordelette blanche au bout de laquelle pend un rectangle de tissu fourré.  
— C'est un _mamori_. Les kanji dessus sont ceux du bonheur. J'espère que ça te portera chance !  
Il tend l'objet à Gorka, qui s'en saisit d'une main incrédule.   
  
Ce n'est qu'un petit porte-bonheur sans valeur, comme on en trouve par centaines de milliers dans tous les sanctuaires de Tokyo et du Japon. Et pourtant, le visage de Gorka s'éclaire soudain, alors que ses doigts se referment autour du _mamori_. En écho à ce simple mot que lui a soufflé Hajime lorsqu'il est parti de chez lui sans demander son reste ce matin, il murmure :  
— Merci.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Shinjuku, fin novembre_

Les jours, en passant comme ils font changer les couleurs des feuilles, ont enterré les craintes de Hajime. Les mots et les silences de Gorka sont restés les mêmes, et l'Espagnol n'a pas espacé ses attentes infatigables sur la pierre de Kansen-en. _  
_

Le Japonais a tenté d'analyser le regard de son compagnon — lui aurait pu changer, lui aurait dû changer, avant même tout le reste. S'infuser de mépris, se remplir de distance, sourdre de dégoût. Gorka, après tout, l'a vu dans son pire état.  
  
En formulant cette pensée, Hajime sait toutefois qu'il se ment. Vomir les restes d'alcool n'est pas pire que faire boire ces femmes en échange de tendresse fabriquée, que se laisser toucher par elles en échange d'argent. S'il s'est senti comme un déchet à cracher sa bile sur le trottoir ou à n'être pas capable de rentrer chez lui sur ses deux pieds, ce sentiment n'est rien à côté de celui qui prend possession de lui lorsqu'il se trouve dans la peau de Ren. Dans la peau de Ren, il se sent pire qu'un déchet — il est une montagne de déchets en décomposition, bien emballée et parfumée afin que la personne en face ne se rende compte de rien, afin qu'elle continue à penser qu'il est un cadeau au contenu aussi merveilleux que le papier.  
  
Sans doute serait-ce l'apercevoir en host qui ferait irrémédiablement changer le regard de Gorka, ce regard qui, malgré ce dont il a été témoin, refuse jusqu'à présent de s'altérer. Les yeux noisette l'observent par-dessous la frange avec leur réserve, leur silence mais aussi leur intérêt ordinaires. Ils autorisent toujours Hajime à respirer une heure dans le parc aux côtés de leur propriétaire avant le moment de se préparer pour aller « travailler ».  
  
Il y a cependant des choses qui ont changé depuis cette soirée pénible — a-t-elle été pénible ? Il a du mal à se décider. Peut-être cela lui a-t-il fait du bien également de voir avec quelle constance l'autre étudiant l'a attendu dans la nuit, de voir qu'il ne l'a pas laissé à son triste sort malgré le triste tableau qu'il présentait, de voir qu'il a accepté de revenir le lendemain. Mais depuis, en tous les cas, certains éléments diffèrent.  
  
Gorka ne lui souhaite plus une bonne soirée lorsqu'ils se séparent, comme s'il avait deviné que l'épisode de l'autre nuit n'était pas un événement isolé. Il quitte également le parc d'un pas plus pressé, de manière presque ostensible, comme s'il savait que Hajime devait courir. Comme s'il lui signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas le mettre en retard, qu'il le rendait à cette autre vie dont il ne fait pas partie. Le Japonais en est à la fois reconnaissant et un peu triste, sans avoir envie de se demander pourquoi.  
  
La routine continue, se déroule jour après jour tel un ruban. Les mêmes heures. Les mêmes endroits où ils se retrouvent et se disent au revoir, et ceux qu'ils évitent soigneusement dans leurs conversations. Ils parlent de tout et de rien, de leurs études, du Japon, de musique, mais jamais vraiment d'eux-mêmes. Ils sont des terrains minés ; Gorka aussi, Hajime l'a très bien compris.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

— Gorka ?  
L'Espagnol interrompt la contemplation du bout de ses chaussures pour regarder son compagnon. Son expression est sa question.  
— Ça ne te tenterait pas d'aller voir un autre parc ? Il y en a plein à Tokyo. Et c'est la période où les feuilles d'automne sont vraiment belles... Toi qui aimes les parcs, c'est peut-être un peu dommage que tu ne voies pas les autres parce qu'on reste toujours ici ? Kansen-en n'est pas le plus inoubliable, en plus.  
Gorka l'observe un bref instant sans rien dire, puis hoche la tête.  
— Si tu veux.  
  
Gorka est capable de dire non : Hajime l'a déjà vu repousser ses colocataires ; il l'a déjà vu refuser des propositions avec rudesse, parfois colère. Il sait par Ophélia que Becky, l'Anglaise avec qui l'étudiant en Philosophie paraît plus ou moins s'entendre, le surnomme « l'ourson » pour son côté grognon, voire carrément sauvage. Gorka est capable de dire non, mais il vient à Kansen-en plusieurs fois par semaine, mais il lui répond « si tu veux », et Hajime traduit donc par « oui ».  
  
— Parmi les grands parcs, on peut tester Shinjuku Gyoen d'abord, peut-être ? Ce n'est pas si loin. C'est un ancien jardin privé, devenu jardin impérial, qui est maintenant un parc public. Si on y va maintenant, on pourra encore entrer avant la fermeture des portiques.  
— Ça me va, acquiesce Gorka.  
— En route, alors ! s'exclame le Japonais.  
  
L'Espagnol se lève, balaie d'une main son pantalon pour en ôter les bouts de feuilles mortes qui se sont accrochées au tissu. Il suit ensuite son guide à l'extérieur du jardin, puis dans les rues de Shinjuku.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Il y a du vent aujourd'hui, et les feuilles s'enroulent autour de leurs pieds et de leurs blousons sombres au col relevé. Çà et là, des décorations de Noël sont déjà en pleine installation aux devantures. Les lumières des fêtes troueront bientôt la nuit comme les couleurs des arbres ont peint l'horizon durant quelques semaines.  
  
— Au fait, tu m'avais parlé du manga _A Silent Voice_ , tu te souviens ? Tu m'en avais dit beaucoup de bien, reprend Hajime en précédant son camarade vers une bouche de métro.  
Le parc n'est pas très loin, certes, mais Tokyo est immense et les distances sont relatives.  
— Oui, répond Gorka.  
— Eh bien, j'ai acheté les volumes reliés et j'ai tout lu d'une traite l'autre jour. J'ai adoré !  
L'Espagnol hoche la tête.  
— C'est une excellente série. Poignante.  
  
— Est-ce que tu connais des personnes sourdes ou malentendantes ? interroge soudain le Japonais alors qu'ils grimpent dans la rame en direction de Shinjuku-sanchôme.  
— Non.  
Il y a un blanc, comme chaque fois, et Gorka rajoute :  
— Et toi ?  
— Non plus. Tu ne réponds pas si c'est indiscret, mais tu connais des personnes porteuses d'un handicap de manière générale ?  
Le jeune homme paraît réfléchir, faire le tour de ses connaissances dans sa tête, avant de laisser à nouveau tomber :  
— Non.  
Très vite, Hajime s'engouffre dans les quelques secondes de silence pour aligner une nouvelle question :  
— Et tu penses quoi du handicap en général ?  
— Je pense que la société rend ça difficile.  
— Hmm.  
Le Japonais acquiesce vaguement.  
  
Gorka ne demande pas pourquoi son compagnon l'interroge sur ce sujet. Gorka ne pose pas de questions, sur rien. Il laisse tout comme on le lui présente, sans creuser dessous ou derrière. Si d'aucuns pourraient prendre cela comme une marque de désintérêt, Hajime trouve quant à lui que c'est reposant. Il ne doit pas être sans cesse sur le qui-vive, à craindre que des requêtes embarrassantes ne viennent, à craindre qu'il ne parvienne pas à ne pas baisser sa garde et à maintenir sa couverture en place.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

  
Lorsqu'ils débouchent à nouveau à la surface après le trajet en métro, le Japonais inspire dans le vent. La bouffée d'air frais lui fait du bien comme rarement.  
  
Ils marchent encore quelques minutes, puis Hajime pointe une entrée du doigt. Les portiques s'alignent sous des arbres déjà enflammés.  
— C'est ici ! C'est particulièrement beau au printemps parce qu'il y a mille cinq cents cerisiers. Quand ils fleurissent, ça vaut le coup. Et avant ça, au mois de mars, les pruniers sont en fleurs. Mais c'est joli aussi en automne, tu vas voir. Tu peux déjà le voir un peu, d'ailleurs.  
  
Il paie leurs deux entrées, puis entraîne l'Espagnol à travers le parc en expliquant l'existence de différents jardins — japonais, bien sûr, mais aussi français et anglais. C'est un nouveau poumon vert géant, un nouvel espace de repos dans une ville qui ne dort jamais.  
— C'est très beau, c'est vrai, confirme Gorka après un quart d'heure de promenade. Et calme.  
La façon dont il prononce le mot indique que c'est une sorte de compliment ultime, et Hajime rit.  
  
Les deux garçons finissent par s'arrêter dans un endroit tranquille au coin d'un étang. Il y a peu de touristes en cette fin d'après-midi proche de la fermeture et pas énormément de promeneurs locaux non plus. L'Espagnol se laisse tomber sur la pelouse et un tapis de feuilles d'érable orange, écarlates, sanguines, aux teintes encore foncées par le crépuscule qui s'amorce dans un cadran du ciel.

— Merci de me montrer ce chouette endroit.  
— C'est normal : je fais les honneurs de ma ville, après tout ! sourit le Japonais. Le parc fait plusieurs hectares, donc il y a encore beaucoup à voir. Il y a aussi une serre et une maison de thé. Mais on n'aura pas le temps aujourd'hui ; ça va bientôt fermer.

— Tu viens souvent ici ?  
Une exceptionnelle interrogation sur un terrain sûr. Leur migration vers un autre lieu signifie-t-elle une prise d'assurance, comme un droit de faire un pas de plus ?  
— Parfois, mais pas énormément non plus, répond Hajime. Ce n'est pas sur mon chemin entre la fac et chez moi ou... Je vais plutôt dans les parcs de Chiyoda, en fait, parce que mon frère cadet... loge par là. Donc quand je vais le voir, on va se promener dans le secteur.  
  
Gorka regarde ses mains sur ses genoux, se mord la lèvre. Il relève les yeux, à moitié invisibles cependant sous le rideau de ses mèches chocolat.  
— Est-ce que tu... est-ce qu'il y a parfois des soirs où tu es libre ?  
Un pas de plus encore ; un pas hésitant.  
— Oui. Le dimanche et le lundi.  
Avant que Hajime ne puisse lui demander pourquoi, l'Espagnol enchaîne avec une célérité inattendue :  
— Tous les autres soirs de la semaine... tu vas au même endroit ?  
Le sourire de Hajime s'estompe tandis qu'il l'admet :  
— Oui.  
— D'accord. Je... Je ne vais pas te questionner plus là-dessus ; ne t'en fais pas. Mais je voulais... Je me demandais... Est-ce que le dimanche et le lundi... tu fais quelque chose ?  
  
Le Japonais s'assied sur la couverture de feuilles à côté de l'autre jeune homme.  
— Lesquels ? Dimanche et lundi prochains ?  
— Non, en général...  
— Eh bien, d'habitude, je reste plutôt me reposer chez moi. J'en profite pour rattraper mon sommeil en retard et aussi pour bosser mes cours.  
— Ah. Tu préfères, alors ? Rester chez toi. Ces jours-là.  
— Ça dépend.  
  
Hajime observe les traits toujours si sérieux de Gorka, et ses lèvres s'incurvent à nouveau. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur amusée.  
— Tu essaies de me demander si on peut se voir un de ces soirs, non ?  
— Euh... bafouille l'Espagnol, démasqué, en se cachant davantage encore derrière sa longue frange. Oui.  
Le mot est finalement jeté entre eux de façon abrupte, contrastant avec l'invitation. Hajime sourit alors franchement.  
— Ça me plairait beaucoup ! Dimanche qui vient ?  
Lorsque Gorka redresse la tête, ses paupières cillent comme s'il avait été surpris par une lumière soudaine. Il ouvre la bouche d'un air presque étonné.  
— Euh, oui, oui, c'est parfait. Je ne fais rien non plus.  
  
— Est-ce que je peux à mon tour te poser quelques questions ? s'enquiert le Japonais sans transition. Au besoin, si ça te gêne, si tu trouves ça trop invasif, tu ne réponds pas. Je n'insisterai pas, je te le promets.  
Le regard posé sur l'étang qui s'assombrit devant lui, Gorka hoche la tête avec lenteur. Un pas supplémentaire, prudent. Ils sont des terrains minés.  
  
— D'accord. Alors... Est-ce que tu aimes être au Japon ?  
Durant plusieurs minutes, son compagnon ne réagit pas. Hajime respecte son introspection. Enfin, les cheveux de l'Espagnol s'agitent de gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche. _Non_. Ce n'est pas une surprise, juste une confirmation.

— Tu vivais dans quelle ville en Espagne avant de venir ici ?  
— Madrid depuis trois ans. Mais je viens de Pampelune. C'est plus au nord, pas loin de la France.  
Les détails assourdis par le jean sont inespérés au creux des réponses habituellement laconiques de l'étudiant en Philosophie. Hajime ne peut pas voir son visage puisqu'il a baissé la tête, l'a presque enterrée dans ses genoux pliés.  
  
Le Japonais s'avance encore d'un pied méfiant :  
— Est-ce que tu aimais être à Madrid, alors ? À Pampelune ?  
Les minutes s'étirent, plus longues que les précédentes, jusqu'au même mouvement de cheveux. _Non. Non_.  
— Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où tu aimerais être à la place ? N'importe où dans le monde ?  
Hajime patiente. _Non_. Le Japonais sent son cœur se serrer pour Gorka qui, sous son irascibilité taciturne permanente, dissimule un mal-être invisible aux regards qui ne s'arrêtent pas.  
  
N'avoir nulle part où l'on a envie d'être... Hajime peut-il l'imaginer ? Lorsque lui-même est étreint par l'horreur de se trouver au bar ou chez ses clientes, il a toujours en tête des refuges comme son appartement ou la maison de ses parents. Ses pensées peuvent aller s'y consoler, promesses de repos ou de moments en famille qui rendent le présent plus supportable, qui donnent la force de serrer les dents en attendant. Il a l'impulsion de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon, mais il ne sait pas comment ce dernier réagira. Par peur que cela appuie sur une charge explosive, il s'abstient.  
  
Tout à coup, une idée le transperce, parce que l'Espagnol, malgré son désir de n'être nulle part, revient sans cesse à Kansen-en. Il s'incline latéralement vers son camarade, sans le heurter, et pose une dernière question :  
— Est-ce que tu aimes être ici ? Dans ce parc, maintenant ?  
Il ne prononce pas _avec moi_ , parce que c'est un trop grand saut. Cette fois, Gorka n'hésite pas. Et cette fois, ses cheveux dansent d'avant en arrière, d'arrière en avant. _Oui_.  
  
Hajime sourit suffisamment pour que cela s'entende dans sa voix ; ce sera son seul commentaire.  
— Dimanche qui vient, donc ?  
L'Espagnol relève un peu la tête, cligne des yeux, échappé d'un tourbillon qui lui a donné le tournis.  
— Dimanche qui vient.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸


	8. Chapitre 7

_Shinjuku_  
  
Avec un dernier regard à son téléphone, Hajime franchit l'entrée du Kansen-en où il a donné rendez-vous à Gorka. Moins de risques de se perdre, de se manquer, moins de chance de décevoir aussi. Gorka, enrobé de son mal-être, ne mérite pas d'être déçu, de craindre un revers, de regretter l'effort, surtout quand le pas qu'il a fait est un pas lourd de sens, parce qu'il a envie d'être dans un parc insignifiant alors que le reste du monde lui est hostile. Haijme sait que Gorka l'attendra aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, mais cette idée lui déplaît autant qu'elle l'agace ; lui aussi veut attendre Gorka.  
  
Le jeune homme ne masque pas son regard satisfait lorsqu'il arrive au Kansen-en et que la pierre de Gorka est libre de tout présence. _La pierre de Gorka... C'est drôle, tiens ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est quand même un peu la sienne, maintenant_. Il n'ose même pas s'y asseoir et attend benoîtement à côté, guettant les allées du parc avec impatience sous l'indifférence des promeneurs.

Depuis combien de temps n'est-il pas sorti le soir sans avoir à reprendre son chemin de croix ? Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il plus osé s'accorder un moment rien que pour lui sans avoir l'impression d'être égoïste ? Très certainement depuis que Ren est entré dans son existence. Ce dernier lui rappelle en effet sans cesse que la réalité est un monstre pressé, que le temps lui manque pour s'arrêter et reprendre son souffle. Ce soir, pourtant, il a mis son double entre parenthèses à défaut de pouvoir l'effacer complètement. Ce soir, il sera juste Hajime.  
  
Quand Gorka arrive enfin, lui aussi en avance, il est presque étonné de voir l'autre garçon, qui le salue aussitôt d'un grand sourire.  
— Bonsoir ! Ça va ?  
— Oui.  
— Cool ! Moi aussi, ça va !  
— Tu n'attends pas depuis longtemps ?

Hajime croit entendre un peu de peur dans la voix de Gorka, comme s'il craignait le reproche. Le Japonais secoue aussitôt la tête en agitant les mains.  
— Non, non, pas du tout. À peine cinq minutes. Et pour une fois que c'est dans ce sens-là ! Bon !  
Il se frotte les mains pour les réchauffer, puis s'exclame :  
— Voilà ce que je te propose. Tu me dis si tu n'as pas envie, hein ! J'ai plein d'idées de rechange au besoin.  
— D'accord.  
— Je connais un _neko café_ très sympa du côté de Shimokitazawa. Je te propose d'aller y faire un tour, puis ensuite, on ira manger ?  
  
Gorka semble un moment décontenancé, comme pétrifié. Hajime redoute un instant d'avoir brisé leur équilibre encore fragile, mais l'Espagnol se mord la lèvre et hoche la tête avec un regard que son compagnon ne sait pas très bien interpréter.   
— Tu n'aimes pas les chats ?  
— Si, répond Gorka, très vite.  
Cela suffira.   
— OK ! reprend le Japonais. Alors... il faut qu'on aille du côté de Setagaya. Ce n'est pas hyper loin en métro ; c'est juste en dessous de Shibuya. Mais le café ferme à vingt-et-une heures trente, donc autant ne pas traîner !  
Gorka acquiesce à nouveau.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

  
 _Shimokitazawa_  
  
— Tiens, tu as vu celui-là ?  
Hajime pointe du doigt un félin roulé sur le dos qui dort du sommeil du juste en ronflant. Gorka jette un regard par-dessus son épaule et hoche la tête. Il se reconcentre ensuite sur son verre de jus de pomme, posé face au verre de thé glacé de Hajime. Le Japonais réajuste ses lunettes sur son nez et observe un instant son voisin, dont il aurait juré avoir aperçu le coin des lèvres se lever ; cela suffira à faire son bonheur.  
  
— Tu as des animaux, toi ? demande encore l'étudiant en Science Politique.  
— Non.  
— Moi non plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment la place dans mon appartement. Et puis, je suis toujours plus ou moins occupé !  
Un chat vient soudain se frotter au mollet de Gorka, qui se redresse brusquement avant de se pencher un peu sur le côté. La main du jeune homme s'agite sur la table, mais il ne bouge pas, ne tend pas le bras, et laisse l'animal grimper sur un petit fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre.   
  
— Tu sais qu'il existe aussi des cafés avec des lapins ? On pourra y aller un jour, si tu veux.  
— OK.  
À nouveau, ce n'est pas un refus. Si la réponse n'est guère chaleureuse, elle a au moins le mérite d'être exprimée, et à nouveau, cela suffit.

Hajime reprend une gorgée de son thé, croque ensuite distraitement un glaçon.  
— Et ça avance bien, tes recherches ?  
— J'essaie. Mais ce n'est pas toujours simple.  
— Si jamais tu as des questions ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander ! J'imagine bien la galère que ça doit être de lire des livres de philo dans une langue qu'on ne maîtrise pas à cent pour cent.  
Gorka ne répond pas. Il se borne à une fébrile inclinaison de tête que Hajime ne sait comment décoder, même s'il préfère y voir un assentiment qu'un rejet.

Le Japonais continue à disserter sur Chômin Nakae ; il tente de faire parler Gorka et se réjouit des quelques réponses qu'il continue d'obtenir. Il se sent spécial, privilégié aussi, que l'Espagnol s'ouvre un peu en sa présence, lui qui se ferme d'habitude au monde et aux autres.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

  
Vers vingt-et-une heures quart, les deux jeunes hommes quittent le café qui s'apprête à fermer. Hajime s'exclame en jetant un œil à son téléphone :  
— Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer maintenant et j'ai un petit creux ! Tu veux qu'on aille manger un truc ?  
— D'accord.  
— Super ! Il y a plein de restos et d'izakaya* sympa dans le coin, en plus.  
— Ça me va.  
  
Expressif et ouvert tant qu'il n'a pas repris l'identité de Ren, Hajime ne peut masquer son enthousiasme et fait un signe à Gorka. Bientôt, ils arrivent devant de jolis noren, ces grands rideaux de tissu accrochés à la devanture de nombreux restaurants. Hajime les écarte de la main, salue le cuisinier et la serveuse, puis choisit une table un peu en retrait.  
  
— Hm, hm, hm... Du karaage _**_ , ça te dit ?  
Le Japonais observe la carte, concentré.  
— Tant qu'il n'y a rien au lactose là-dedans, réplique Gorka.  
— Oh, tu es allergique ? Tu fais bien de me le dire. Je le saurai, comme ça, pour la prochaine fois.  
Hajime sourit, d'un sourire solaire capable de dissiper la nuit et les ombres.   
— Mais en tout cas, le karaage, ça ne pose pas de souci pour le lactose. On peut prendre le poulet, par exemple. Et on le partage ?  
— Euh, OK. Si tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas.  
— Pas du tout ! Les izakaya, c'est avant tout convivial, justement.  
Hajime passe commande sans attendre. Derrière son comptoir, le chef la répète d'une voix enjouée avant de se mettre à la cuisson.

Le plat est préparé d'une main habile, avec la force de l'habitude ; le cuisinier l'annonce à nouveau de son ton rieur. Un délicieux fumet vient chatouiller les narines des deux jeunes hommes lorsque la serveuse leur apporte le karaage.  
  
— Je meurs de faim !   
Hajime détache ses baguettes l'une de l'autre avec un regard décidé. Après la salutation d'usage, il se jette sans attendre sur le poulet frit. Il ne peut retenir son soupir contenté lorsqu'il commence à mâchonner. Gorka baisse les yeux. Ses cheveux forment un voile devant son regard, mais Hajime voit ses baguettes s'approcher de la viande, s'en saisir un peu difficilement avant de la ramener vers sa bouche.  
— C'est vrai que c'est bon.  
— Ah ! Tu vois !  
Hajime attrape son verre d'eau en souriant.  
  
— Tiens, au fait, tu as des frères et sœurs ? reprend-il après quelques minutes de mastication pour réactiver la conversation.  
— Non.  
C'est abrupt, presque agressif. Mais Hajime sait à présent qu'il faut anticiper les questions, savoir déceler les amorces qui n'osent pas être dites. Accepter aussi de se tromper, parfois, et de s'exposer à la colère de l'autre garçon sans la prendre contre soi. Elle vient de l'intérieur ; elle est un exutoire, pas une punition pour celui qui la reçoit — seulement pour celui qui la donne.

— Moi, j'en ai trois ! Trois frères, je veux dire. Et parmi tout ça, j'ai un jumeau.  
Gorka lui lance un regard curieux.  
— Mais ça reste moi l'aîné malgré tout. Keisuke déteste d'ailleurs qu'on le lui rappelle. J'ai aussi Ryôma, et puis Atsushi. Lui, c'est mon demi-frère, en réalité, mais à mes yeux, c'est la même chose.  
Hajime s'anime en parlant de sa famille, sourit, raconte, confie.   
  
Pourtant, soudain, le jeune homme redevient plus sérieux et pose ses baguettes près de son assiette.  
— Hum...   
Il paraît hésiter. Il s'amuse un instant avec sa serviette en papier dont il plie et déplie les recoins nerveusement. Son éloquence naturelle l'a quitté. Hajime retrouve ses vieux démons, ceux qui ont si longtemps hanté son enfance et son adolescence et qu'il avait pourtant espéré avoir laissés derrière lui. Combien d'amis a-t-il perdu quand, enfant, il acceptait d'inviter certains de ses camarades chez lui ? Combien de remarques a-t-il entendues, chuchotées sur son passage ? Combien de doigts pointés vers lui ? Combien de regards trop lourds à porter pour les épaules d'un petit garçon ?  
  
Gorka l'observe en se mordillant la lèvre comme s'il avait perçu le malaise sous-jacent, les mots coincés dans la gorge de son camarade. Hajime prend enfin son inspiration.  
— En fait... Ryôma... Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette expression, mais faute de mieux... Ryôma souffre d'un handicap mental.   
Hajime s'arrête, yeux rivés sur l'Espagnol. Il attend, raide, les poings refermés de chaque côté de son assiette ; il a presque adopté une position de défense, une attitude éprouvée par l'habitude et le jugement.

Gorka fronce les sourcils et demande :  
— C'est pour ça que tu semblais intéressé par mes positions sur le handicap ?  
— Eh bien, oui, reconnaît Hajime. Je n'ai pas du tout honte de mon frère, mais les autres, eux, si. Du coup, ce n'est pas toujours très facile.  
— Les gens sont stupides.  
La brusquerie du ton, son côté péremptoire, arrachent un petit rire au Japonais et happent une partie de la tension qui lui crispait les muscles.  
  
— Il a quoi exactement, ton frère ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, se reprend aussitôt Gorka.  
— Oh, ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler. Pour essayer de rendre simple une situation compliquée... Il a l'âge intellectuel d'un enfant de sept ans alors qu'il en a dix-sept.  
Le regard de Hajime se fait tendre, et le jeune homme poursuit :  
— C'est un garçon hyper créatif, passionné par tout. Il est vraiment génial, tu sais ?  
Le Japonais repousse ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez.  
— C'est juste... Les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte, et ça me tue. Ils le voient comme son handicap et rien d'autre. Ils nous plaignent, ma famille et moi, car ils font passer notre bonheur avant le sien. Mais...  
Hajime passe son index sous son menton d'un geste machinal.  
— Il est juste dans son monde à lui. Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est un mauvais monde, c'est juste un monde... différent.   
  
Gorka ne répond pas, mais il est toujours là, avec lui. Aux yeux de Hajime, cela vaut bien plus que des mots ; c'est une attitude qui dit tout. La peur s'évapore aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Hajime sourit à nouveau de son grand sourire duquel transpire un soulagement palpable.

Il change de sujet, parle d'Okinawa, évoque ses vacances en famille, interroge Gorka de temps à autre sans forcément exiger de lui une réponse. Il retrouve sa place dans l'équilibre du monde, trop souvent fragile à ses yeux.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

 _Shinjuku_  
  
Il est presque minuit lorsque Hajime s'arrête avec Gorka devant l'entrée de la résidence pour étudiants d'échange. L'Espagnol lui a pourtant assuré qu'il n'avait nul besoin de le raccompagner, mais Hajime n'a pas envie de déjà le quitter. Il cherche encore, pour quelques instants, ce temps suspendu qui lui fait tant de bien.   
  
— J'ai passé une super soirée, s'exclame-t-il. Et j'espère que toi aussi !  
— Oui.  
Encore une fois, cela suffit ; Hajime comprend tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir.  
— J'espère qu'on pourra se refaire ça rapidement. Repose-toi bien, et puis, on se croisera sûrement au Kansen-en dans la semaine !  
Le Japonais tourne les talons et repart, le sourire qu'il ne peut réprimer toujours accroché aux lèvres. Alors qu'il s'éloigne, il sent dans son dos le regard de Gorka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Un izakaya est un pub dans lequel on peut commander à boire (boissons alcoolisées) et aussi à manger.
> 
> * Le karaage est un plat japonais dans lequel de petits morceaux d'ingrédients variés sont marinés dans une sauce à base de gingembre, de soja et d'ail, puis enrobés d'une chapelure à base de pomme de terre ou de farine de blé avant d'être frits dans l'huile. Il en existe de nombreuses variétés : poulet, poisson... 


	9. Chapitre 8

Un café, noir, serré, sans sucre.

Bu appuyé contre le rebord du balcon, dos à la rue. Une manière d'être encore un peu chez lui, en dedans, loin du bruit et des autres. Les deux heures de sommeil, pénibles, qu'il a réussi à glaner, ne lui sont d'aucun secours, mais son corps, habitué à être malmené par ce rythme effréné qu'il s'impose depuis quelques mois fonctionne à présent tout seul, comme un automate.

Ses gestes aussi sont des habitudes qui lui font gagner un temps précieux. Passer la tasse sous l'eau. La mettre sur l'égouttoir. Se laver les mains. Se brosser les dents. Prendre ses lunettes sur le bord de la table basse. Mettre ses chaussures. Sortir.

Hajime marche à pas rapides vers la gare de Shinjuku, grouillante de monde à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, puis part s'asseoir sur un des bancs le long du quai. Il attrape son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure et pousse un soupir soulagé.

 _Je devrais être à l'heure_.

Il fouille dans sa poche pour prendre son portefeuille et l'ouvre, avant d'avoir un petit sourire. Cette nuit a été une bonne nuit, comme l'attestent la dizaine de billets de 10 000 yens, pour certains froissés presque jusqu'à la déchirure, qui garnissent ses poches.

Hajime se lève lorsque le métro arrive et est bientôt happé par la masse qui s'engouffre dans les wagons. Il se retrouve comprimé au milieu de la rame, désespérément accroché du bout des doigts à l'une des barres en métal pour ne pas chuter.

Il descend vingt minutes plus tard à la gare de Nishi-Nippori, à moins de cinq minutes de la maison familiale, et ses souvenirs l'accompagnent. Le quartier est pauvre, mais sa mémoire riche, et si Okinawa lui manque souvent, c'est ici qu'il a grandi, malgré tout.

Il pousse le petit portail d'une maison et sonne à la porte. Aussitôt, des pas résonnent sur le plancher, suivis par un cri. Mais déjà, la porte s'ouvre, et Hajime manque de tomber en arrière quand il reçoit une bombe lancée à pleine vitesse dans la poitrine.

— Atsushi ! Je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas ouvrir la porte sans moi !  
— Mais maman ! On est samedi matin ! Ça ne peut être que Hajime.   
Sa mère arrive, et comme toujours Hajime la scrute. Elle paraît peut-être un peu moins fatiguée que la dernière fois, mais il sait d'expérience que le maquillage cache bien les cernes et les bleus.

— Écoute ta mère parfois, petite teigne !  
Il repose Atsushi au sol, se déchausse et entre dans la maison pour embrasser Sayaka. De la petite cuisine, il sent le repas de midi, du _tonkatsu_ , le plat préféré de Mamoru.  
— Keisuke n'est pas là ?  
— Non, il a pas mal de boulot au garage et il n'a pas pu se libérer.

— Hajime !  
— Mais oui, je ne t'ai pas oublié, toi !  
Il ouvre son sac et tend des bonbons à son petit frère, qui s'empare du sachet avant de foncer vers la pièce de vie pour se piquer devant la télévision — un vieux modèle que Keisuke a bricolé.— Vous n'avez pas encore acheté de nouvelle télé ?  
— Non, pas encore. 

Sa mère est retournée dans la cuisine, et Hajime la suit.  
— Je vous avais pourtant apporté de l'argent pour ça la semaine dernière. Depuis le temps qu'Atsushi réclame.  
Sayaka suspend ses gestes.  
— On l'a utilisé pour autre chose. La voiture de Mamoru est tombée en panne. Et puis, on en met de côté aussi.  
— Bah, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, alors.  
— Hajime.

Au ton qu'elle emploie, il sent qu'il va sans doute avoir droit à un petit discours en règle.  
— C'est très gentil, ce que tu fais. Mais garde aussi un peu d'argent pour toi.  
— J'ai bien assez, Maman.  
— Tu es sûr ?  
— Mais oui.

Il sait bien qu'elle a des questions et qu'elle ne le croit pas quand il affirme avoir plusieurs petits boulots ; après tout, quel genre de travail permettrait d'aligner les billets sans sourciller ? Mais il ne veut pas l'inquiéter et se tait, dans une décision sans doute égoïste de la préserver de la réalité.

— Bon !  
Il tente de retrouver un ton joyeux, car après tout, c'est avant tout pour cela qu'il est là.  
— Je vois si j'ai le temps de repasser tout à l'heure, O.K, Maman ?  
— Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que tu es occupé. Tu m'appelleras plus tard.  
— D'accord !

Il sourit et, un moment, l'envie lui prend de serrer sa mère contre lui, mais il se retient et se contente d'un baiser sur sa joue. Il retourne dans la pièce de vie, d'où Atsushi n'a pas bougé, et s'accroupit avant d'attraper son demi-frère par la cheville, s'attirant aussitôt un chapelet de protestations.  
— À la semaine prochaine, petite peste !  
— Tu t'en vas déjà ?  
Le petit garçon ne cherche pas à masquer sa déception.  
— Oui. Il faut que j'aille voir Ryôma, et ensuite, je dois rentrer chez moi.  
— Bon... 

Les lèvres d'Atsushi se retroussent légèrement sur ses dents, et Hajime voit bien que le garçonnet veut retenir sa colère. Il peut comprendre sa frustration, lui qui doit grandir plus vite que les autres pour laisser sa place à ce frère, qui, lui, restera à jamais un enfant.  
— Promis, je te ramènerai un beau cadeau !  
— Ce n'est pas un cadeau que je veux, moi.

Atsushi se renfrogne pour de bon et se contente d'un geste de salut pour Hajime avant de se replonger dans son dessin animé. L'étudiant soupire, mais ne dit rien et se redresse pour retourner dans le hall. Il attrape son portefeuille, laisse plusieurs billets sur le guéridon, près du meuble à chaussures, puis s'écrie :  
— J'y vais, Maman ! À plus tard ! Passe le bonjour à Mamoru pour moi.

Il quitte enfin la maison familiale et regagne la gare. Cette fois-ci, il prend la direction de Chiyoda et, aussitôt, l'atmosphère se transforme. Finies les petites maisons presque empilées les unes contre les autres dans des rues étriquées. Ici, tout est plus policé, plus en lignes droites et moins en arrondi. Hajime traverse une rue, à quelques encablures de la Diète, puis se dirige vers un grand portail, qu'il passe sans hésiter.

— Bonjour !  
Un des jardiniers, qui le connaît bien désormais, le salue avec un sourire auquel Hajime répond par un hochement de tête poli. Il se dirige vers les portes automatiques du bâtiment, puis s'approche de l'accueil où l'attend une jeune réceptionniste.  
— Bonjour, monsieur Kaneshiro !  
— Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ?  
— Toujours. Il est dans la salle principale. Les autres sont partis faire un peu de sport, mais il n'a pas voulu les suivre. Et vous savez comment il est.  
— Têtu comme une mule, oui !

Hajime sourit à nouveau, discute encore un peu avec la jeune femme, puis s'éloigne pour traverser un couloir bordé de grandes fenêtres qui s'ouvrent sur les beaux jardins de l'institution. Il arrive enfin devant la porte d'une salle, où un infirmier le salue amicalement.  
— À l'heure, comme d'habitude.  
— Il va bien ?  
— Très. Il est impatient de vous voir. Venez, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à lui. 

Hajime le suit et discute avec lui, mais déjà, ses yeux se posent sur une silhouette installée sur un des nombreux canapés qui décorent la pièce. Lorsqu'il approche enfin, la silhouette bondit et se jette sur lui avec un cri ravi.  
— Hajime ! Hajime ! Hajime !  
— Attention, Ryôma, ne t'agite pas trop !  
Mais le grand jeune homme qui s'agrippe à lui ne l'écoute pas, trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.  
— Ce matin, j'ai mangé du gâteau à la cerise !  
— Tu as aimé ?  
— Oui !  
— Tu ne dis pas bonjour à monsieur Aone ?  
— Non.  
— Ryôma, tu sais que ce n'est pas gentil, ça.  
Ryôma lance un regard en coin à l'infirmer, qui se contente d'un sourire.  
— Je repasserai plus tard. J'espère que tu voudras bien me parler ce soir, Ryôma !  
— Non. On y va, Hajime ? Dis, dis, dis.

Hajime finit par céder, comme toujours, et sort avec son frère dans le couloir qui mène vers le jardin de l'hôpital.  
— Alors, tu veux aller où aujourd'hui ?  
— Au parc. Je veux voir les étangs.  
— D'accord. Mais ne t'éloigne pas de moi ! Tu sais bien ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois.

De longues minutes d'angoisse pour lui, l'insouciance pour Ryôma. La culpabilité de l'avoir perdu dans la foule, de ne pas avoir été là quand il le fallait. La peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ce sont deux moines qui l'ont retrouvé, en sous-vêtement dans un des étangs du parc, en train de patauger parmi les roseaux et les nénuphars. Heureusement, dans quelques centimètres d'eau seulement.

Ils marchent côte à côte, et Hajime tient Ryôma par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Son frère est plus fort que lui, plus grand aussi, et c'est sans doute cela qui change beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui.  
— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette semaine ?  
— J'ai fait du foot avec Kazu et Ichirô, et on a aussi vu un spectacle.  
— Sur quoi ?  
— Des animaux.

Ryôma parle fort, comme toujours, et Hajime surprend parfois le regard en coin des passants. Il s'agite aussi, il fait de grands gestes brusques, se moque bien du monde autour de lui. Il vit dans le sien, où les autres n'ont pas d'importance.

Ils arrivent enfin dans le parc, et Hajime doit user de toutes ses forces pour retenir son frère qui tente de s'élancer vers les étangs plus loin.  
— Ryôma, non !  
— Mais je veux voir les canards, Hajime ! Les canards !  
— On va y aller, ne t'inquiète pas, mais si tu t'agites comme ça, tu vas leur faire peur. C'est ça que tu veux ?

Aussitôt, Ryôma affiche un visage horrifié en ouvrant de grands yeux et secoue frénétiquement la tête. Son frère sourit, attendri, et se met à marcher plus vite quand Ryôma commence à s'impatienter. Il fait beau, et de nombreux promeneurs parcourent déjà les allées du parc. Hajime se tend un peu, mais l'exclamation admirative de Ryôma suffit à lui faire oublier, pour un instant, les regards et les chuchotements qui les suivent.

— Alors, on va les voir, ces canards ?  
— Oui ! Vite, vite, vite.  
Le rire de Ryôma résonne à nouveau, tandis qu'ils marchent ensemble vers l'un des étangs.  
— Allez, assieds-toi là. D'accord ?  
Ryôma obéit, et Hajime fouille dans son sac pour prendre un gâteau.  
— Tu as faim ?  
Son frère ne se fait pas prier et attrape ensuite la petite briquette de jus d'orange que lui tend Hajime.  
— Attention, tu t'en mets partout.  
Patiemment, Hajime essuie la bouche de Ryôma, sans faire attention au rire moqueur des trois lycéennes installées juste derrière eux.

— Les canards !  
Une cane fend l'eau d'un rythme calme, alors qu'une ribambelle de canetons la suit en piaillant.  
— Je n'ai jamais vu de bébés canards, Hajime. Regarde, regarde, regarde. Hajime !  
— C'est mignon, hein.  
— Tu crois que je peux aller les voir ?  
— Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit, Ryôma ?

Ce dernier fronce les sourcils et croise les bras contre sa poitrine avant de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Hajime soupire et s'apprête à reprendre quand son téléphone sonne dans son sac. Il baisse les yeux, l'espace d'une seconde — une seconde de trop. Quand il relève la tête, Ryôma n'est plus avec lui, et des exclamations surprises fusent de toutes parts.

_Oh non..._

— Ryôma !  
Il abandonne ses affaires sur place et se précipite vers l'étang, où son frère est immergé jusqu'aux genoux en riant aux éclats alors que les canards s'enfuient dans une nuée de cancans inquiets.  
— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?  
— Il est fou !  
— C'est quoi, ce type ?

Hajime s'en moque et ne pense qu'à une seule chose : Ryôma ne sait pas nager. Sans hésiter, il entre à son tour dans l'eau et se précipite vers son frère, qui tapote la surface de l'étang du plat de la main et appelle les canards d'une voix impatiente.  
— Ryôma ! Tu m'avais promis !  
Il essaie de prendre un ton de reproche, mais seule l'inquiétude accompagne sa voix tremblante.

— Viens, on sort de là.  
— Non !  
— Ryôma, je vais me fâcher pour de vrai.  
Immédiatement, son frère se fige et finit par céder. Il est trempé, plein de vase, mais il garde le sourire, heureux, au fond, d'avoir pu approcher les canards comme il le voulait tant. Hajime, lui, garde les yeux sur la dizaine de personnes qui les fixent, sur le jardinier et le policier qui les attendent. Ils sortent enfin de l'eau, et Hajime attrape le bras de son frère pour le coller à lui et tenter de faire barrage.

— Il est interdit de se baigner dans les étangs du parc !  
Le policier les fusille du regard.  
— Je sais, Monsieur. Je suis vraiment navré. Mais vous comprenez, mon frère...  
Il surprend le regard méprisant de l'autre homme sur Ryôma.  
— Si vous n'arrivez pas à le contrôler, alors, ne le sortez pas.  
— Ce n'est pas un chien, proteste aussitôt Hajime.  
— Peut-être, mais pensez malgré tout à la laisse, pour la prochaine fois.  
— Je ne vous permets pas de lui parler comme ça !

Il est seul à s'énerver, car Ryôma, lui, ne comprend pas. Il observe à nouveau les canards, d'un air déçu.  
— Baissez d'un ton, voulez-vous. Je vais vous demander de quitter les lieux. Vous gênez les autres promeneurs.  
Hajime encaisse en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir l'insulte, mais ses gestes sont tremblants de rage quand il se baisse pour reprendre ses affaires.  
— Viens, Ryôma.  
— On s'en va déjà ?  
— Je t'emmène manger une gaufre.  
— Oui ! Merci, Hajime !

Il serre son frère contre lui, dans un éclat de rire bruyant qui poussent tous les voyeurs à détourner la tête. Ils ne parviennent même pas à affronter ce qui les interpelle tant, ce grand jeune homme qui rit comme un enfant, avec ses gestes étranges et emportés.

Hajime est trempé et, une fois hors du parc, il s'arrête sur un banc pour vider ses chaussures pleines d'eau. Il fait de même avec celles de Ryôma, puis se rassied à côté de lui pour quelques instants.  
— Tu es fâché, Hajime ?  
— Non, rassure-toi.  
— Tu as l'air fâché. Tu es fâché contre moi ?  
— Mais non, Ryôma, je te promets. Je suis juste... un peu fatigué.  
— On peut dormir, si tu veux.  
Hajime sourit et secoue la tête.  
— Je t'ai promis une gaufre. Allez, viens, on va aller se sécher dans un restaurant. On sera bien mieux à l'intérieur.

Ryôma ne se fait pas prier et gambade joyeusement près de son aîné, qui ne lâche plus sa main. Dans le petit salon de thé, où ils s'installent un quart d'heure plus tard, Ryôma commande une gaufre au chocolat. Sans trembler, Hajime lui essuie la bouche et le menton, de nouveau imperméable aux regards des autres. De temps à autre, le verrou saute, pressuré, malmené, poussé à bout, mais il parvient toujours à le refermer.

Quand il ramène son frère à l'institution où celui-ci vit, il le serre fort contre lui. Ryôma, lui, veut aller jouer avec les autres résidents, et il rouspète un peu, même s'il se laisse faire. Lorsque Hajime le lâche, il fonce vers le fond de la salle où il retrouve quelques-uns de ses camarades. Amis ? Hajime ne sait pas.

— La promenade s'est bien passée ?  
— Oh, monsieur Aone. Je ne vous avais pas vu. Eh bien, oui, ça a été un peu mouvementé, mais c'est tout.  
— Ça lui fait vraiment du bien de vous voir chaque semaine, vous savez.  
— Si je pouvais, je viendrais tous les jours. Mais ce n'est pas toujours simple.  
— Ne vous en voulez pas trop. Vous faites déjà beaucoup pour lui.

Hajime a un maigre sourire, puis finit par redresser les épaules.  
— Bon. Je vais rentrer. De toute façon, je crois qu'il est trop occupé, maintenant !  
— Rentrez bien !  
— Merci. Ryôma !  
Il met ses mains en porte-voix, et son frère, sans se retourner, lève le bras pour le saluer.  
— À la semaine prochaine !  
— À bientôt, Hajime !  
— Bonne soirée, monsieur Aone.  
— À vous de même.

Hajime traverse à nouveau les jardins de l'hôpital, retrouve la rue, le métro qui traverse Chiyoda, puis une partie d'Arakawa. Il change de ligne, prend la direction de Shinjuku, et pousse enfin la porte de son appartement.

Il retire ses lunettes, qu'il pose sur la table du salon. La tasse sur l'évier est sèche. Il se sert un autre café, puis s'effondre sur le canapé. Il est si fatigué, mais il ne peut pas dormir. Pas encore. Il va bientôt devoir payer l'institution qui accueille Ryôma, et il est pour le moment un peu juste, surtout s'il doit acheter une télévision à ses parents et Atsushi.

Alors il se lève, lave la tasse, la laisse sur l'égouttoir, puis disparaît dans sa chambre pour aller se préparer.


	10. Waraizome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (笑い初め, « premier rire de l’année »)

_  
16 décembre  
  
_ Hajime referme ses doigts autour de la tasse de chocolat chaud posée devant lui et observe un instant Gorka, qui garde les yeux baissés, tapotant machinalement sur la table tandis qu’un chat du cat café se frotte à sa jambe. Hajime sourit, même si son ami ne le voit pas, puis lance, d’une voix toujours chantante :  
— Dis-moi, tu rentres en Espagne pour le Nouvel An ?  
Gorka répond sans lever la tête.  
— Non.   
— Oh, d’accord.  
  
Hajime marque une pause, soulève sa tasse pour boire une gorgée de chocolat, puis la repose avant d’en dessiner le contour du bout de l’index.  
— Et tu ne fais rien ici non plus ?  
— Non.  
— Parce que tu n’as pas envie, ou… ?  
— Parce que je me fiche de tout ça.  
— Ah.  
  
Le Japonais ne peut masquer la légère déception qui traverse son regard, l’espace d’un instant, mais il sait aussi que laisser son ego parler revient à prendre le risque de voir Gorka lui échapper. Il faut insister parfois, ne pas avoir peur des refus, des rebuffades, des explosions de colère aussi brutales que brèves, des silences à ravaler. Mais Hajime accepte toutes ces conditions, car Gorka en vaut la peine et qu’il sait, sans pour autant être capable de tout expliquer, que l’Espagnol ne le fait pas contre lui en particulier. C’est un tout, complexe, douloureux, qui veut exprimer un malaise que des mots ne suffisent pas à faire passer.  
  
— D’accord, je comprends bien. Mais dis-moi, ça te dirait quand même de venir le passer chez moi, avec ma famille ?  
Gorka, cette fois-ci, se redresse d’un coup et dévisage Hajime, qui tente un petit sourire encourageant. Le Japonais ne sait pas à quoi s’attendre, même s’il est prêt à tout entendre. Son ami fronce les sourcils, plisse les lèvres, comme pris au dépourvu par cette question qu’il n’avait sans doute pas du tout anticipée.  
— Avec ta famille ? Chez toi ?  
— Oui, avec mes frères, ma mère et mon beau-père.  
— Mais… mais ça ne les dérangerait pas ?  
— Pas du tout ! Bien au contraire !  
  
Hajime sourit de son grand sourire lumineux, celui qui ne cache rien de ses tourments ou de ses peines. Ce sourire-là est sincère, plein d’espoir, presque insouciant. C’est un sourire qui veut croire en l’avenir. Gorka se mordille la lèvre, baisse les yeux à nouveau, les relève, recommence, puis finit par détourner la tête.  
— Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas te dire tout de suite.  
— Je comprends, pas de problème.  
 _Ce n’est pas un « non »_.   
Ce n’est pas la fin, et Hajime comprend que dans cette incertitude que Gorka vient de lui offrir, une porte s’est ouverte, même pour un temps.  
  
— Réfléchis tranquillement à la question. Ce n’est pas trop pressé !  
— Hum.  
— Et si jamais tu ne veux pas finalement, ce n’est pas grave !  
Gorka fronce le nez et hésite.  
— Ce n’est pas… que je ne veux pas. Je ne sais pas encore, c’est tout.  
— Oh.  
 _Finalement, c’est presque un « oui »_.  
Hajime acquiesce, le cœur un peu battant ; il a tant envie que Gorka accepte, tant envie d’être avec lui dans le confort de son intimité, dans un monde où il est sans contrainte auprès de ceux qu’il aime.  
  
— Bon ! Je finis mon chocolat chaud et on y va ! Et je t’invite.  
— Mais…  
— C’est ce qu’on avait dit la dernière fois !  
Gorka capitule, alors qu’un minuscule sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittent enfin le _neko cafe_ — le même que celui dans lequel Hajime a amené l’Espagnol la première fois — et se dirigent vers la station de métro la plus proche.  
— Hajime…  
— Oui ?  
— Tu… vas travailler, ce soir ?   
Hajime soupire et passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.  
— Oui. Je rentre vite fait à mon appart pour aller chercher mon sac et je vais au bar ensuite.  
— Ah.  
  
Ils parlent peu de cette réalité qui leur pèse, et si Hajime s’en est un peu délesté, elle n’en reste pas moins un fardeau à porter au quotidien, quand elle s’interpose et se rappelle à eux. Mais Gorka continue d’accepter, et dans la question qu’il vient de lui poser, Hajime sait qu’il n’y a pas de jugement, juste un peu d’inquiétude. Il ne lui a pas tout dit, bien sûr, car Gorka n’a pas besoin de tout entendre, ni de devoir tout supporter avec lui. Il ne sait pas pour son père, pour cet argent qu’il exige de lui en échange de bonheur de Ryôma. Il ne sait pas non plus qu’il doit travailler plus longtemps, plus vite, plus souvent. Il y a de ces choses qui sont trop dures à dire, qui font encore plus mal lorsqu’elles sont mises en parole que lorsqu’elles sont tues.  
  
— Je vais faire le chemin avec toi jusqu’au dortoir, si tu veux !  
— Non, ça ira. Je ne voudrais pas que tu arrives en retard...  
Gorka lui jette un petit regard en coin, comme pour s’assurer que Hajime ne lui en veut pas de l’abandonner et de lui interdire quelques instants de répit supplémentaires.  
— D’accord, d’accord. Envoie-moi un petit message quand tu es bien rentré, alors !  
— Tu sais, je ne crois pas que je risque grand-chose...  
— C’est vrai, mais c’est juste que j’aime bien recevoir tes messages. Ils me font toujours plaisir.  
Le sourire en coin de Hajime parle pour lui, alors que Gorka rougit légèrement en se grattant l’arrière du crâne. Il dénie d’une voix un peu outrée, qui ne fait qu’accentuer l’amusement dans le regard de son ami, et lâche finalement un grognement sourd de capitulation.  
— Mais si ça t’embête…, reprend Hajime.  
— Non ! Ça ne m'embête pas du tout. Je le ferai. Je t’enverrai un message.  
— Je ne me moquais pas de toi, tu sais. J’aime vraiment recevoir tes messages.  
Cette confession détend les traits de l’autre jeune homme, tandis qu’ils entrent tous les deux dans le métro qui vient tout juste de s’arrêter devant le quai.

Le voyage jusqu’à la station de Waseda passe trop vite, et Hajime abandonne Gorka avec un pincement au cœur, avant de prendre la direction de son petit appartement.  
  
Son sac l’attend déjà dans l’entrée, et il s’en empare avant de repartir. Il aurait pu le prendre avec lui avant d’aller retrouver Gorka pour s’épargner un aller-retour inutile, mais il n’a pas besoin d’un autre boulet au pied pour lui rappeler ce qu’il est. Avec Gorka, il ne veut pas de rappel, il veut simplement du temps et un brin de liberté.

* * *

  
Hajime arrive au bar avec un peu de retard, essuie le reproche sans broncher et part se changer. Alors qu’il se coiffe devant un miroir, son téléphone sonne sur la tablette du lavabo, et le jeune homme sourit.   
  
_Bien rentré_.  
  
Bref, concis, sans fioriture. D’aucuns auraient pu l’accuser d’avoir menti. À qui ces deux mots sans ambages, emballés de froideur, auraient-ils pu faire plaisir ? Qui aurait eu envie de les lire ? Mais Hajime, lui, ne s’en lasse pas. Il voit au-delà du sens, au-delà du texte. Qu’importe la forme, seul ce qui se cache derrière a de l’importance. Gorka prend le temps de lui parler ; il veut lui faire plaisir, car Hajime le lui a demandé, et il fait l’effort, fait un pas vers lui. C’est un pas de géant, à l’échelle de Gorka, un pas qui mérite que l’on soit heureux d’y assister. Avec ces deux mots, Gorka prouve qu’il a une vraie place dans sa vie, et ce simple fait est merveilleux aux yeux de Hajime.   
  
Ce dernier retire ses lunettes, bataille quelques instants pour placer ses lentilles, puis s’empare à nouveau de son téléphone.  
  
 _Super ! Dors bien et à plus tard :) !  
_  
Hajime glisse l’appareil dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, puis quitte enfin la pièce du fond, réservée aux hosts, pour retourner dans le bar, où les clientes se pressent déjà. Il s’installe sur une banquette, près d’une jeune femme qu’il salue d’un grand sourire, et attrape aussitôt la bouteille de champagne déjà ouverte par l’un des serveurs.

* * *

  
Il ne voit pas le temps passer, non pas car il s’amuse, mais parce qu’il a appris à ne plus y penser et à ne plus attendre impatiemment les premières lueurs du matin. Il ignore même l’heure qu’il est lorsqu’il sent son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Il a changé de clientes, bu d’autres verres, s’est déjà fait vomir une fois. Il se sent un peu groggy, et dans un geste de pur réflexe, il attrape l’appareil pour jeter un œil à l’écran.   
  
Aussitôt, un sourire — pas un de ceux réservés à Ren — illumine son visage.  
  
 _Je viendrai au Nouvel An_.  
  
— Ren !  
Hajime relève la tête. Son regard observe la jeune femme en face de lui, les autres hosts, les serveurs. Il entend de nouveau le bruit, sent la fumée de cigarette, le mélange d’eaux de Cologne et de parfums qui lui fait toujours mal à la tête à la fin de la nuit.   
— C’est qui ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
La jeune femme avance la lèvre inférieure dans une petite moue qu’elle espère sans doute attendrissante, et Hajime lève la main pour s’excuser, avant de sourire à nouveau — cette fois, son sourire commercial.  
— Désolé, désolé, Aya ! Ça n’était pas important !  
 _Ça l’était plus que tout le reste_.  
— Tu es sûr ?  
— Mais oui : tu es la seule qui compte.  
  
Il lui ressert un verre avec un petit clin d’œil et passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Aya retrouve immédiatement son enthousiasme et se blottit entre les bras de Hajime, dont le cœur continue de battre plus vite.

* * *

 _31 décembre  
  
_ Hajime a proposé à Gorka d’aller le chercher à la gare de Nishi-Nippori pour lui épargner de devoir parcourir les petites rues de son quartier à la recherche de sa maison. Il l’attend en sautillant d’un pied sur l’autre, impatient, et lorsqu’il l’aperçoit parmi la foule qui déboule sur la rue, il ne peut s’empêcher d’agiter le bras pour le saluer.   
  
Gorka s’avance vers lui, les mains dans les poches, le bas du visage dissimulé derrière une écharpe et un bonnet enfoncé sur la tête. Un petit sac se balance, accroché au creux d’un de ses coudes.  
— Gorka !  
— Salut.  
—Rassure-toi, je n’habite pas trop loin.  
— Ça ne me dérange pas de marcher un peu.  
— Parfait, alors !  
  
Hajime entraîne l’autre garçon et s’éloigne de la gare à pas pressés. Si Gorka ne semble pas trop craindre le froid, lui est pressé de se mettre à l’abri.   
— Tu es vraiment sûr que… ça ne dérange pas ta famille ?  
— Pas du tout, pas du tout. Mes parents et mes frères sont ravis. Tu sais…  
Le Japonais renifle un peu.  
— Ça fait très longtemps que je n’ai plus invité un ami chez moi. Alors, ils sont contents !  
— Pourquoi…  
Gorka comprend avant même d’avoir le réponse et se mord la lèvre, embarrassé.  
— J’ai eu quelques mauvaises expériences par le passé, explique pourtant Hajime, sans paraître vexé. Mais toi, je te fais confiance.  
Il appuie sa confession d’un sourire, et Gorka baisse la tête pour s’enfoncer un peu plus dans son écharpe et cacher son embarras.  
  
Ils arrivent enfin devant la maison des parents de Hajime, et celui-ci pousse le petit portail pour ensuite fouiller dans sa poche et s’emparer de ses clés. Il ouvre la porte et tourne la tête pour lancer un sourire encourageant à l'Espagnol par-dessus son épaule, comme s’il craignait presque que l’autre jeune homme lui échappe si près du but. Pourtant, Gorka ne bronche pas et le suit lorsque le Japonais pénètre dans le _genkan_. Il retire ses chaussures tout comme lui, enlève son manteau lui aussi, puis entre avec lui dans la pièce principale, où un adolescent est allongé sur les tatamis, sur le ventre, les yeux rivés à une bande dessinée.  
  
— Ryôma ! Je suis rentré !  
Aussitôt, le garçon bondit sur ses jambes et se fend d’un grand sourire, pour ensuite se précipiter vers son frère.  
— Hajime ! Hajime ! Hajime !  
— Tu n’as pas attendu trop longtemps ?  
Ryôma secoue la tête et s’agrippe à Hajime avant de tourner les yeux vers Gorka et de l’observer avec curiosité.   
— Tu t’appelles comment ?  
La voix de Ryôma est forte, un peu cassée, avec des inflexions particulières. Il agite les mains devant lui, en repliant trois doigts sur eux-mêmes, et fixe l’Espagnol la bouche légèrement entrouverte.  
— Ryôma, ne saute pas sur les gens comme ça.  
  
Gorka secoue la tête et répond de son japonais hésitant :  
— Ce n’est rien. Je m’appelle Gorka.  
Hajime observe son ami, scrute son visage à la recherche d’une réticence qu’il croit inévitable, d’un jugement qu’il pense impitoyable, mais il ne trouve rien. Rien de ce qu’il a trouvé chez les autres en tout cas. Gorka regarde Ryôma comme il le regarde : sans le traiter différemment. Hajime sent une boule se former dans sa gorge.  
  
— Moi, je m’appelle Ryôma, et j’ai 17 ans. Et Hajime, c’est mon frère.  
Gorka a un petit sourire et hoche cette fois la tête.   
— Tu as beaucoup de chance d’avoir un frère comme lui.  
C’est un aveu rare, qui réchauffe le cœur de Hajime. Ce dernier s’apprête à reprendre quand une petite voix résonne depuis la cuisine.  
— Atsushi ! Ne fais pas ton timide, viens dire bonsoir !  
  
Un petit garçon apparaît bientôt dans le salon en jetant des regards par dessous à Gorka, puis se dirige aussitôt vers son frère pour se coller à sa jambe. Hajime éclate de rire et ébouriffe les cheveux de l’enfant.  
— Eh bien, tu es plus bavard que ça, d’habitude.  
Atsushi murmure un petit bonsoir à Gorka, qui lui répond par un léger sourire.   
— Atsushi ! Atsushi ! Regarde ce que papa m’a rapporté tout à l’heure !  
Ryôma agite sa bande-dessinée d’un geste impatient et retrouve sa place au milieu du salon, à nouveau dans son monde. Atsushi s’arrache enfin à Hajime et ose un coup d’œil plus appuyé à Gorka.  
— Je m’appelle Atsushi…  
— Gorka.  
— Tu parles japonais ?  
— Atsushi…, s’exclame Hajime, sur un ton de reproche amusé.  
— Oui, oui, je parle un peu japonais.  
  
Le petit garçon semble rassuré et s’autorise même un sourire. Il jette ensuite un regard à Ryôma qui, armé d’un crayon de couleur, s’amuse à gribouiller la bande dessinée.  
— Fais voir ce que tu as fait, Ryôma.  
Atsushi profite de l’occasion pour s’éloigner, et Hajime scrute Gorka d’un air un peu embarrassé :  
— Et pourtant, il était super impatient de te voir, tu sais.  
— Ce n’est rien. Je peux très bien comprendre ce que ça fait de rencontrer un étranger.  
— Hm, c’est vrai que j’ai une grande famille. Désolé, tu vas voir plein de nouvelles têtes ce soir.  
— Ça ira.  
Hajime tente de se raccrocher à cette affirmation et espère de tout cœur que Gorka ne regrettera pas d’avoir accepté son invitation.  
  
— Je vais te présenter ma mère ; ce sera peut-être un peu moins intimidant. On va laisser ces deux-là ensemble.  
— Je te suis.  
Hajime se dirige vers la cuisine et s’exclame, en souriant :  
— Maman ! On est là ?  
— Oh ? Mais depuis combien de temps ?  
Sayaka fait un tour sur elle-même et se fend d’un sourire chaleureux en apercevant Gorka et Hajime.   
— Bonsoir ! Je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance.  
— Moi de même, Madame Kaneshiro.  
— Hajime nous a souvent parlé de vous. Je suis aussi ravie de vous avoir avec nous ce soir.  
— Merci beaucoup de m’avoir invité.  
  
Gorka semble soudain se souvenir du petit sac qu’il n’a pas lâché depuis qu’il a quitté son dortoir, deux heures plus tôt.  
— Je… je vous ai apporté quelque chose.  
— Oh, c’est très gentil à vous.  
L’Espagnol tend le sachet d’un geste un peu brusque, et Sayaka s’en saisit en souriant. Elle le pose sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et Gorka se demande un instant pourquoi elle ne jette pas un œil à l’intérieur, avant de se souvenir que la coutume veut qu’un cadeau soit ouvert loin du regard des invités.  
  
— Papa et Keisuke ne sont toujours pas revenus ?  
— Tu sais bien comment ils sont. Tu les envoies acheter un truc, et ils reviennent avec quinze objets différents. Et puis, je n’ai pas tout à fait fini le repas.  
— Tu veux qu’on t’aide ?  
— Non, non, ça va aller. Allez plutôt vous amuser tous les deux dans le salon.  
— Je n’ai plus dix ans, Maman, tu sais !  
Sayaka sourit à nouveau et d’un geste tendre de la main, congédie les deux jeunes hommes.  
  
— Tout va bien ? souffle Hajime à l’oreille de Gorka en anglais, d’un ton qu’il veut détaché, mais qui reste malgré tout inquiet.  
— Oui. Ta mère est très gentille.  
La remarque ne semble pas être forcée, et Hajime pousse un léger soupir de soulagement.   
  
Alors qu’ils s’apprêtent à retrouver Atsushi et Ryôma dans le salon, la porte d’entrée s’ouvre pour laisser passer deux hommes, accompagnés d’un air glacial qui fait aussitôt frissonner Hajime et Gorka.  
— Keisuke, la porte ! s’écrie d’ailleurs Atsushi, agacé.  
  
— Bonsoir Mamoru ! Salut, Kei !  
— Tiens, on se demandait si tu serais là avant nous.  
Le jeune homme qui vient d’entrer retire son écharpe, son bonnet, son gros manteau, et plante son regard sur son frère et l'ami de celui-ci. Gorka hausse un peu les sourcils ; il sait que Keisuke et Hajime sont jumeaux, mais ils se ressemblent sans vraiment se ressembler non plus. Hajime a le visage plus doux que son frère, le regard plus chargé aussi, là où Keisuke dit tout ce qu’il y a à dire sur chacun de ses traits.  
  
— Kei, Mamoru, voici Gorka.  
— Ravi de vous rencontrer.  
Gorka est mal à l’aise, et il ne parvient pas à le masquer. Ses épaules se tendent, ses lèvres se serrent en un trait contrit ; l’espace d’un instant, Hajime prend peur. Il proposerait presque à son compagnon de le raccompagner chez lui et de tout oublier, mais déjà, Keisuke les entraîne tous les deux vers le salon, où Ryôma bondit à nouveau sur se jette sur les nouveaux arrivants pour les saluer.  
  
Assis près de Gorka, Hajime tente de garder le sourire, répond aux questions distraites de Mamoru, son beau-père ; il soutient les regards appuyés de Keisuke, écoute les rires de Ryôma et d’Atsushi.   
  
Mamoru se lève pour aller aider Sayaka et, bientôt, la délicieuse odeur des différents plats emplit le salon. En fond sonore, la télévision diffuse l’émission _Kôhaku Uta Gassen_ , devant laquelle est planté Ryôma.  
  
— Ryôma, mon chéri, viens manger.  
— Pas encore ; je veux regarder la télé !  
— Si tu ne viens pas, je mange ta part, le met en garde Keisuke.  
— Non ! J’arrive, j’arrive !  
L’adolescent retrouve sa place, et Sayaka le sert en premier. Ryôma n’attend pas et prend une première bouchée impatiente.  
— Et dites-moi, Gorka… Je prononce bien votre nom, au fait ? lance soudain Mamoru.  
— Oh, euh, oui.  
— Vous êtes étudiant, si j’ai bien compris ?  
— Oui.  
— On est dans la même université, embraie Hajime. Mais on ne suit pas vraiment les mêmes cours.  
— Oh, alors comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? demande Sayaka avec curiosité.  
— Les colocataires de Gorka sont dans mon groupe d’étude.  
— Ah, d’accord ! En tout cas, je vous trouve très courageux de partir loin de votre famille pour apprendre une langue étrangère, en tout cas.  
  
Gorka force un sourire, et Hajime s’en veut un peu, même si sa mère ne peut bien évidemment pas savoir quelle réalité se cache sous son affirmation distraite. Il change habilement de sujet, évoque Okinawa, discute avec Atsushi de sa vie d’écolier, intègre du mieux qu’il peut Gorka à la conversation. Si l’Espagnol n’est pas toujours très loquace, Hajime sent qu’il est moins en retrait qu’au départ ; il n’irait pas jusqu’à dire qu’il est parfaitement à l’aise, mais il paraît moins sur la défensive et profite même de l’instant, le coin des lèvres légèrement retroussé. Hajime ne peut retenir le soulagement et la joie qui l’étreignent.

* * *

 _31 décembre, un peu avant minuit  
  
_ — Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir, Maman ?  
— Non, ça va aller. Je vais rester avec Atsushi. Il dort debout, et il est temps qu’il aille au lit.  
— C’est même pas vrai, d’abord.  
Le petit garçon se frotte les yeux en bâillant, et Hajime s’approche pour s’agenouiller devant lui.  
— On ira ensemble l’année prochaine. Quand tu seras plus grand.  
— Mais je voulais venir maintenant.  
— Allez, Atsushi, écoute ta mère. Elle a raison. On ira demain matin, puis ensuite, on ira se promener du côté du parc de Ginza, si tu veux.  
— Je veux venir aussi ! s’écrie soudain Ryôma, en bondissant. Je veux aller voir les canards !  
  
Atsushi se renfrogne, fait la moue, et Hajime l’observe attentivement, mais le déplaisir finit par quitter le visage de l’enfant, qui hoche la tête.  
— Parfait, alors ! Je vous achèterai des crêpes aussi, si vous voulez, appuie Mamoru.  
— Et maintenant, dodo.  
Sayaka passe une main tendre dans les cheveux d’Atsushi, puis se tourne en souriant vers Hajime.  
— Je ne sais pas si je serai encore réveillée quand vous reviendrez.  
— Dors si tu as besoin, Maman, intervient aussitôt Keisuke. Tu veux que je reste avec toi, sinon ? Je peux m’occuper de coucher Atsushi.  
— Non, non, ne t’en fais pas. Amusez-vous bien ! Et j’espère que cela vous plaira, Gorka.  
L’Espagnol ne sait pas trop quoi dire et murmure un simple merci.  
  
— On y va ? On y va ? On y va ?  
Ryôma s’impatiente. Hajime attrape son écharpe et son bonnet avant de les lui mettre, puis l’aide à passer ses gants.  
— Voilà ! On met nos manteaux et on est prêts, nous aussi. C’est bon pour tout le monde ?  
Un concert de « oui » l’accueille, et Hajime ouvre la porte avant de sortir dans le froid.  
  
Gorka marche près de lui tandis qu’ils se dirigent en groupe vers le temple où se tient la célébration du Nouvel an. Keisuke est devant eux, avec Mamoru qui tient Ryôma par le bras tout en répondant gentiment à chaque remarque enjouée de l’adolescent.  
  
Les rues sont animées et vivantes ; autant d’yeux qui, parfois s’arrêtent sur eux, et si certains se détournent, indifférents, d’autres jugent sans honte l’existence de Ryôma à leurs côtés. Son frère prend de la place, et il le sait. Il est bruyant, brusque, sans connaissance des codes sociaux qu’on leur demande d’appliquer à tous. Hajime étudie le visage de Gorka, mais celui-ci ne cherche pas à s’éloigner d’eux malgré la présence de Ryôma et l’attention qu’il polarise. Il continue de lui parler, et Hajime sent qu’il est content d’être ici avec lui.  
  
— Il y a beaucoup de monde à cette cérémonie ?  
— Ça dépend ! répond le Japonais. Il fait plutôt froid, ce soir, donc peut-être que les gens préféreront rester chez eux, mais je pense qu’il y aura foule quand même.  
— Oh.  
— Ça ira ?  
— Oui. Ça ne me dérange pas. C’était juste pour savoir.  
  
Gorka reprend quelques instants plus tard :  
— Merci beaucoup de m’avoir invité.  
— C’est à moi que ça a fait plaisir, rétorque Hajime en souriant.  
— Hajime ! Keisuke ! Regardez, on arrive !  
Ryôma agite les bras en riant et tend la main à Keisuke, qui s’en saisit.  
— Quand il y a beaucoup de gens, on lui demande de nous tenir la main, explique Hajime. Comme ça, il ne se perd pas, et on est rassurés.  
  
Ryôma balance sa main liée à celle de son frère d’avant en arrière, et gambade joyeusement en remontant l’allée du parc, où est niché le petit temple. Gorka laisse échapper un soupir émerveillé, alors qu’ils passent le torii rouge sang. Hajime n’a pas menti, de nombreuses personnes sont déjà présentes, regroupées en demi-cercle devant l’escalier en bois qui mène à l’édifice. Des lanternes percent la nuit de tous côtés et donnent à l’endroit une atmosphère intimiste malgré le bruit et la foule.   
  
— J’espère que tu n’as pas les oreilles sensibles, s’amuse Hajime.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— À minuit, les moines vont faire sonner la cloche 108 fois de suite.  
L’Espagnol lance un regard circonspect à son camarade.  
— Sérieusement ?  
— Oui, oui !  
— D’ailleurs, intervient Mamoru, d’une voix aimable, je pense que ça ne va pas tarder à commencer.  
— Cool, on arrive juste à temps, ponctue Keisuke, qui n’a toujours pas lâché Ryôma.  
  
Gorka sursaute lorsque le premier coup de cloche retentit, rapidement suivi par d’autres. Ravi, Ryôma accompagne chaque résonnance d’un cri joyeux, qui leur vaut à nouveau des messes basses et des regards en coin. Certaines personnes vont jusqu’à s’éloigner d’eux, et Hajime lève les yeux au ciel. _Tant mieux, on sera plus tranquilles comme ça_. Le sourire de son frère vaut bien quelques remarques désobligeantes qu’il ne comprend de toute façon pas et qui seront rapidement enterrées par les suivantes.   
  
Hajime préfère les ignorer et se tourne vers Gorka :  
— Tu veux aller chercher un _omikuji_?  
— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
— Une prédiction pour l’année à venir. C’est un peu la tradition !  
— Pourquoi pas ?  
— Super ! Kei, tu viens avec nous, ou tu iras après ?  
— Je reviendrai demain : je préfère m’occuper de Ryôma.  
— OK. Mamoru ?  
— Allez-y tous les deux. J’irai aussi demain avec ta mère et Atsushi.  
  
Hajime prend alors Gorka par le bras et l’entraîne vers le distributeur automatique d’ _omikuji_ , orné de caractères dorés. Le Japonais fouille dans sa poche et attrape une pièce de 100 yens.  
— Tu commences !  
— Ce n’est que des trucs bénéfiques ou pas ?  
— Non, il peut aussi y avoir des choses négatives, mais dans ce cas, on l’attache à un pin pour s’en débarrasser. Mais je suis sûr que tu auras un truc positif !  
Gorka ne peut retenir une moue dubitative, mais ne fait pas de commentaire supplémentaire et s’empare du rouleau de papier que crache la machine.  
— Je peux t’aider à le lire, si c'est trop compliqué.  
— Tu me diras si c’est négatif ?  
— Bien sûr. Allez.  
  
Gorka tend l’objet à Hajime qui le déroule d’un geste rapide et se fend aussitôt d’un grand sourire.  
— Tu n’avais pas à t’en faire ! C’est une « grande bénédiction », comme c’est marqué ici.  
— Et le reste, c’est quoi ?  
— Un poème. C’est toujours un peu obscur, mais…  
Hajime parcourt le bout de papier et tourne ensuite des yeux amusés vers son ami.  
— La chance va te sourire.  
— Et les trucs sur le côté, c’est quoi ?  
— Ce sont les différents aspects de la vie d’une personne, avec des commentaires. Par exemple, là, ça dit que les études vont bien marcher. Et là, ça dit que la personne que tu attends n’est pas loin de toi.  
— Oh…  
— Ce n’est pas nécessairement à prendre au pied de la lettre. C’est juste une façon de bien commencer l’année, sourit Hajime. Tiens, je te la donne ! Je tire la mienne maintenant.  
  
Il remet une pièce dans la machine et s’empare de la feuille roulée sur elle-même.  
— Ah, tu vois, j’ai été moins veinard que toi. Je n’ai qu’une petite bénédiction.  
— C’est grave ?  
— Pas du tout, c’est déjà ça ! Je vais la mettre précieusement dans mon portefeuille.   
  
Gorka fait de même ; il se sent presque léger, alors que le petit bout de papier est callé derrière sa carte d’identité. Il sait pourtant que ces mots n’ont que peu de valeur et qu’ils sont simplement là pour mettre un peu de baume au cœur en ce début d’année. Qu’ils ne sont là que pour symboliser un nouveau départ, et pourtant, ces quelques caractères sont comme l’écho d’un espoir encore lointain, mais qui se rapproche.  
  
— On part retrouver mes frères ?  
La voix de Hajime le tire de ses pensées. Gorka hoche la tête, sans réfléchir. Alors qu’ils se dirigent à présent vers la sortie du temple, l’Espagnol ose enfin, après avoir plusieurs fois ouvert la bouche :  
— Je n’avais… jamais vraiment fêté le nouvel an comme ça.  
— J’espère que ça t’a plu ! Et je suis sûr que ma famille a adoré t’avoir avec nous.  
— Tes parents et tes frères sont très gentils.  
Hajime sourit.  
— J’espère que tu reviendras nous voir.  
Gorka ne répond pas verbalement. Il acquiesce simplement, et Hajime a la réponse qu’il espérait.   
  
Ils retrouvent Keisuke, Mamoru et Ryôma un peu à l’écart de la foule.  
— Alors, ces bénédictions ?  
— On est parés pour l’année ! déclare Hajime à son frère en levant le pouce.  
— Tant mieux, alors. Tout le monde est prêt à rentrer ? s’enquiert ensuite Mamoru.  
— J’ai pas eu de bénédiction, moi, Papa ! boude Ryôma.  
— Demain. Tu en auras même deux, si tu veux.   
Cela semble apaiser l’adolescent, qui s’agrippe à Mamoru.  
— Bon, rentrez tous les trois à la maison, déclare Hajime, alors qu’ils quittent enfin le temple. Je vais ramener Gorka à la gare.  
— Tu n’as vraiment pas besoin, tu sais, lui souffle l’Espagnol.  
— Si, si. Je t’assure.  
  
Le ton de Hajime semble cacher un secret, et Gorka hausse un sourcil, curieux. Il suit son ami, alors que celui-ci s’éloigne après avoir souhaité un bon retour à Mamoru et ses deux frères — Ryôma a bien tenté de plaider sa cause pour les accompagner, mais leur beau-père s’est montré ferme, et le garçon a finalement accepté de le suivre.  
  
Gorka et Hajime marchent donc l’un à côté de l’autre, d’abord en silence. Ce n’est pas un silence déplaisant ou gêné, mais un silence qui profite de l’instant, dans les rues encore troublées par les fêtes de la nouvelle année. Ils passent même devant un _izakaya_ bondé, d’où s’échappent des rires et des exclamations de joie.  
  
Le pas est mesuré, ni pressé, ni trop lent. À nouveau, c’est un pas qui célèbre le temps passé ensemble. Et c’est même presque surpris que les deux jeunes hommes arrivent enfin devant la gare de Nishi-Nippori.  
— Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu’à ton dortoir ?  
La lèvre de Gorka s’agite, et un moment, Hajime pense qu’il va accepter, mais l’Espagnol secoue finalement la tête :  
— Non, je te remercie. C’est déjà gentil que tu sois venu jusque-là.  
— D’accord, mais n’oublie pas le message !  
— Ne t’inquiète pas.  
  
Gorka s’apprête à fouiller dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa carte Suica, mais Hajime lui attrape le poignet.  
— Gorka… Ça te dit qu’on se revoie demain ? J’ai une petite surprise pour toi.  
— Une surprise ?  
L’autre garçon plisse les yeux.  
— Si tu veux, je peux te le dire maintenant ? Histoire que tu ne te tracasses pas avec ça cette nuit.  
— Je préférerais.  
— Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa d’aller à Disneyland et DisneySea tous les deux ? C’est vraiment super chouette à cette époque, et puis, comme ça, ça nous permettra de nous amuser un peu, tout ça, et…  
— D’accord.  
  
Gorka s’est empressé de répondre, et il baisse les yeux en rougissant. La joie de Hajime balaye cependant très vite sa gêne.  
— Super ! Je suis trop content ! Pour être honnête, c’est moi qui ne vais plus réussir à dormir maintenant, vu comment je vais anticiper.  
De son côté, l'Espagnol semble faire des efforts pour contenir son enthousiasme, mais les coins de sa bouche ont bien du mal à ne pas se relever.  
— Je viens te chercher à ton dortoir vers 7h30 ? Je sais que c’est tôt, mais le parc ouvre à 8h. Il faut environ 30 minutes depuis la gare de Shinjuku, donc on sera pile à l’heure.  
— C’est parfait pour moi.  
— Génial. Bon, j’imagine qu’on ferait bien d’aller dormir si on veut être en forme demain ! Tu veux que je t’accompagne dans la gare, ou…  
— Non. Va plutôt te reposer toi aussi.  
— C’est vrai que la fatigue commence à se faire sentir.   
En songeant à cela, Hajime ne peut se retenir de bâiller.   
— Rentre bien. Et n’oublie pas le message !  
— Je n’oublierai pas.  
— Bonne nuit !  
  
Hajime est sur le point de tourner les talons lorsque Gorka s’exclame :  
— J’ai passé une super soirée. Merci beaucoup.  
— Si c’est le cas, alors j’ai réussi mon coup !  
Avec un dernier sourire, un dernier regard qui parle pour lui, Hajime s’éloigne, et Gorka observe sa silhouette qui se perd bientôt au coin de la rue. À dire vrai, il ne sait pas s’il pourra dormir lui non plus.  
  
  
  



	11. Hatsuhi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (初日, « premier lever de soleil de l’année »)

_1 janvier_

Hajime est parti en avance, de peur de faire attendre Gorka dans le froid, mais lorsqu’il tourne dans le rue où se trouve le dortoir de son ami, il peut apercevoir la silhouette de ce dernier, qui patiente déjà. Hajime lève le bras et l’agite vigoureusement pour saluer l'Espagnol et s’exclame :  
— Bonjour ! Pas trop dur, le réveil ?  
— Non. Je n’ai pas vraiment réussi à fermer l’œil de toute façon.  
— Oh ? Tu veux qu’on remette à plus tard notre visite ? s’inquiète aussitôt le Japonais.  
— Non !  
L’exclamation de Gorka est spontanée. Hajime ne lui en tient pas rigueur et lui offre un sourire réconfortant :  
— Super, alors ! Je te propose de nous mettre en route maintenant ? On a environ 50 minutes de trajet jusqu’à Disneyland.  
— D’accord.   
  
Hajime resserre un peu plus son écharpe autour de son cou, pendant que Gorka enfonce son bonnet sur sa tête.  
— Tu as réussi à sortir sans réveiller tes colocs ?  
— Il y en a pas mal qui sont repartis dans leur famille pour les fêtes. Donc c’est plutôt vide.  
— Ah, d’accord !  
Hajime ne lui a jamais demandé pourquoi lui avait choisi de passer Noël et le Nouvel An ici. Non pas parce qu’il s’en moque, mais parce qu’il ne veut pas enfoncer Gorka par des questions que ce dernier ne souhaite peut-être pas entendre.  
  
Après dix minutes de marche dans le froid et les rues plutôt désertes, les deux jeunes hommes arrivent à la gare de Shinjuku.  
— Le train arrive bientôt ! Il faudra ensuite qu’on change à la gare de Tokyo, et ensuite, à nous Disney ! On devrait y être pile pour l’ouverture.  
— Tu y es déjà allé ?  
— Oui ! Trois ou quatre fois ? Mais ça fait longtemps que je n’y suis pas retourné. C’est la première fois pour toi, j’imagine ?  
— Oui.   
— Tu verras, le parc est super cool. Mais il nous faut un plan d’attaque.  
Gorka hausse un sourcil curieux.  
— Un plan d’attaque ?  
— Oui, car il y a aussi DisneySea, donc il faut qu’on gère bien notre temps pour faire les deux.   
  
Hajime tend soudain le cou.  
— Ah, le métro arrive ! Parfait ! Excuse-moi si je suis tout excité, mais j’ai trop hâte. J’adore vraiment Disney, et Disneyland… c’est juste le paradis pour moi.  
Ils entrent dans le métro et parviennent à trouver deux sièges côte à côte.  
— Tiens, alors, c’est quoi ton Disney préféré ?   
— Hum, eh bien, j’adore Robin des Bois, et le Livre de la Jungle, et le Roi Lion aussi. Dès qu’il y a des animaux, c’est bon pour moi, répond Gorka.  
— Oh, moi, j’adore les 101 Dalmatiens! Et aussi Le Roi Lion ! Je l’ai vu des dizaines de fois, je pense. C’est le préféré d’Atsushi, et celui qu’on regarde dès que c’est lui qui doit choisir le programme télé.  
Hajime est ravi de voir Gorka s’animer un peu ; le jeune homme a tant envie de voir derrière le masque, mais à nouveau, il ne veut pas lui faire de peine. Alors, il avance avec mesure pour ne pas le brusquer et perdre toutes ses chances de le connaître.  
  
— Et ton perso préféré, c’est qui ? Moi, je ne vais pas du tout être original, mais j’adore Polochon !  
Gorka semble réfléchir à la question et souffle enfin :  
— Pluto.  
— Ryôma aime, lui aussi, beaucoup Pluto. C’est un personnage adorable, c’est vrai !  
Hajime marque une pause.  
— Du coup, il faudra absolument qu’on s’arrange pour le croiser ! On ne partira pas de là sans une photo avec lui.  
Le jeune homme lève un poing décidé en souriant, puis consulte rapidement son téléphone portable.  
— Niveau temps, il ne va pas faire chaud, mais on aura du soleil, du coup, c’est cool.  
Gorka hoche la tête, avec un regard un peu rêveur où se mêle également de l’impatience.  
  
Les deux amis descendent à la gare de Tokyo, puis partent à la recherche de leur correspondance. Le début du trajet se fait parmi une discussion distraite sur leurs cours à l’université, leurs progrès dans leur recherche, et Gorka évoque même quelques-uns de ses jeux vidéo préférés.  
— Je suis nul en jeux vidéo, je le confesse. Je connais juste Pokémon, car mon petit frère est hyper fan. Quand Pokémon Go est sorti, j’ai passé des heures et des heures avec lui dans les rues histoire d’en attraper le maximum possible.  
Hajime redresse l’oreille quand la voix de la speakerine indique leur arrêt.  
— Oh ! On est presque arrivés !  
Il se frotte les mains, puis se redresse.  
— Prêt ?  
— Oui.  
Gorka se lève à son tour et ne quitte pas son léger sourire ; Hajime aurait même juré que les traits de son visage se sont légèrement détendus.   
  
Ils descendent enfin du train, traversent la gare de Maihama, pour ensuite se diriger vers la Tokyo Disney Resort Line, qui relie la ville d’Urayasu à Disneyland et DisneySea.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes ne sont pas les seuls à avoir eu l’idée de fêter le Nouvel An dans le parc d’attractions, et de nombreuses personnes montent avec eux dans les wagons.  
— Encore dix minutes, et on y sera ! s’exclame Hajime, les mains collées à la vitre du train, en forme d’oreilles de Mickey. Ah, tiens, tant que j’y pense.  
Le Japonais ouvre le sac en bandoulière qu’il a à l’épaule, sort son portefeuille, puis en tire une feuille pliée en quatre.  
— Voici ton billet pour le parc DisneySea. Je me suis dit qu’on pourrait commencer par celui-là, vu que c’est un truc bien spécifique au Japon. Et ensuite…  
Il prend une seconde feuille et poursuit :  
— Voilà celui pour Disneyland ! J’ai pris le Starlight Passport. Ça permet d’aller dans l’autre parc à partir de 15 heures et de bien profiter de tout sans courir.  
Gorka ouvre de grands yeux et reste un instant interdit.  
— Je… Je ne peux pas accepter ça.  
Hajime ne peut retenir sa minuscule moue blessée.  
— Je t’ai invité ; c’est normal que ce soit moi qui paye.  
L’Espagnol ouvre la bouche, et Hajime peut déjà imaginer ce qu’il veut lui rétorquer. _Je ne veux pas de cet argent ; je sais comment tu l’as gagné._ Il sait, par exemple, que c’est ce que ses parents lui répondraient s’ils connaissait la vérité, et sans doute ce qu’il répondrait lui aussi dans une situation pareille, s’il était de l’autre côté de la barrière.  
  
Pourtant, malgré ses craintes, Gorka ne proteste plus et prend les deux feuilles de papier avant de les glisser dans la poche de sa veste. Hajime est soulagé et s’exclame :  
— On arrive ! On sera pile poil à l’heure pour l’ouverture. Et pas besoin de faire la queue, du coup, on va direct en profiter.  
— Les parcs sont grands ?  
— Plutôt ! On prendra un plan de toute façon, et on regardera avant de se lancer les attractions qui nous tentent ou pas.   
— Le fameux plan d’attaque.  
Hajime laisse échapper un rire :  
— C’est exactement ça !  
  
Le train s’arrête enfin, et Hajime prend doucement Gorka par le bras pour l’entraîner vers la sortie. Ils quittent la gare, puis s’approchent des guichets d’entrée où se presse déjà une foule compacte que le froid n’a pas découragée.  
  
Et, enfin, ils pénètrent dans le parc, seulement quelques minutes après son ouverture. Gorka s’arrête et lève les yeux vers l’énorme globe, planté au milieu d’une fontaine, qui accueille chaque visiteur. L’Espagnol semble prendre conscience de la réalité, tangible, qui s’offre à lui.  
— Pas mal, hein ! s’exclame Hajime. Ça te dit qu’on prenne une photo ? _  
_— D’accord.  
— On va profiter qu’il n’y ait personne devant la statue de Mickey !  
  
À nouveau, Hajime s’arrime au bras de Gorka, qui se laisse faire, et s’arrête devant la fontaine, avant de fouiller dans son sac pour prendre sa perche à selfie.  
— L’ustensile de base pour toute expédition, se moque-t-il gentiment.   
Il place son téléphone au bout de l’appareil, puis tend le bâton devant lui.  
— Prêt ?  
Gorka acquiesce.  
— Et voilà !  
  
Il récupère son téléphone et penche l’écran vers son ami. Sur le cliché, Gorka, les genoux légèrement pliés pour se mettre à hauteur de Hajime, arbore un très léger sourire. Ses joues sont un peu rosies par le froid — ou la joie, peut-être. Hajime, près de lui, resplendit comme à son habitude, mais jamais pour éclipser ceux qui le côtoient.   
  
— Maintenant, en avant !  
Hajime part d’un pas décidé.  
— On commence par le Mermaid Lagoon ? C’est un de mes endroits préférés ici !  
— Ça me va.  
Le Japonais sourit et garde le silence pendant quelques minutes, alors qu’ils longent un bel étang aux couleurs de Venise ; des gondoles, déjà prises d’assaut, voguent aux quatre coins de l’eau.  
  
— Tu sais… ça faisait longtemps que j’avais envie de revenir, mais… je n’avais pas trouvé la bonne personne pour ça. Je suis vraiment content de t’avoir rencontré !  
Gorka hausse un sourcil.  
— Mais ne crois pas non plus que je suis juste ami avec toi pour pouvoir venir à Disneyland.  
Hajime lui donne un coup de coude joueur.  
— Je ne crois pas ça du tout, répond l'Espagnol. En tout cas…  
Il plisse les lèvres et paraît bien peser la portée de ses mots.  
— Merci beaucoup. De m’avoir invité ici.  
— J’espère que tu passeras une bonne journée et que tu n’auras pas envie de me tuer d’ici là !  
— Oh, je ne crois pas.  
  
Ils arrivent enfin devant le Mermaid Lagoon _,_ et Hajime s’écrie d’une voix joyeuse :  
— Regarde ! Il y a Tic et Tac là-bas ! On prend une photo avec eux ? En attendant de trouver Pluto !  
Gorka accepte, et les deux jeunes gens prennent la pose à côté des écureuils. Ils cèdent ensuite leur place à trois jeunes enfants qui piaillent d’admiration, puis se dirigent vers le palais de la Petite Sirène. Le magnifique lagon qui se cache à l’intérieur arrache un soupir surpris à Gorka, qui lève la tête pour observer le plafond bleu nuit, les rochers éclairés et les jeux d’ombre parfaitement travaillés. Il arrête même Hajime lorsqu’ils passent devant une reproduction du char de Triton.  
— On peut prendre une photo ?  
— Mais avec plaisir ! Je savais que j’avais bien fait de prendre ce truc !  
Un nouveau cliché s’ajoute au précédent, et là encore, Hajime a l’impression que le visage de son ami se transforme ; son regard est plus brillant, plus animé qu’auparavant.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens déambulent dans le lagon en discutant, commentant parfois le paysage ou débattant des meilleurs personnages ou des meilleures chansons d’un film. Les attractions, à destination du jeune public, ne les intéressent pas vraiment, mais ils profitent de l’ambiance chaude et humide qui leur confère une étrange sensation de protection. Hajime oublie la vie qui l’attend hors de ces murs, et Gorka, lui, donne l’impression de sortir un peu de cette existence qu’il semble traîner chaque jour derrière lui.  
  
Lorsqu’ils ressortent du lagon, le contraste est mordant avec le froid de ce premier jour du mois de janvier. Cela n’entame pas pour autant l’enthousiasme des deux garçons, qui partent ensuite à l’assaut du monde d’Aladdin. À chaque personnage qu’ils croisent, ils s’arrêtent pour prendre un cliché avec lui. Chaque bâtiment mérite lui aussi son selfie ; chaque attraction, chaque prétexte.   
  
Leur album compte désormais des dizaines de photographies, que Hajime parcourt d’un regard discret tandis qu’ils attendent de pouvoir monter dans le Raging Spirits. Le Japonais guette des signes de lassitude sur le visage de Gorka, mais ce dernier continue de sourire, encore et encore, et Hajime peine presque à réconcilier l’apparence si taciturne du jeune homme à cette nouvelle facette qu’il a tant plaisir à découvrir. Fièrement, il a envie de penser que c’est grâce à lui ; égoïstement, il a aussi envie de garder cet aspect de Gorka pour lui.   
  
Lorsqu’ils montent côte à côte dans le wagonnet, Hajime s’écrie :  
— J’adore ce roller-coaster ; il est plutôt tranquille et il a une superbe vue.  
— C’est la première fois que je monte dans une attraction comme ça.  
— Oh ? Ça va aller ? s’inquiète Hajime.  
— On le saura à la sortie. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas inquiet.  
L’un des employés du parc vient s’assurer que la barrière de sécurité est bien en place et, bientôt, le train entame son avancée le long d’une côte qu’il monte à une vitesse d’escargot. Les deux jeunes hommes sont à l’arrière et n’ont aucune visibilité.   
  
Arrivés en haut de la pente, les wagons descendent légèrement, prennent un tournant assez abrupt, puis accélèrent, avant de faire un looping. Hajime, ravi, rit de bon cœur, et Gorka, près de lui, donne aussi de la voix quand le train se penche sur le côté pour un virage particulièrement serré.  
L’attraction finit presque trop vite au goût de Hajime, qui s’exclame, en sortant :  
— Alors, ça t’a plu ?  
Gorka acquiesce :  
— Oui, c’était cool.  
— Tiens, regarde, c’est notre tête, là !  
Hajime désigne l’écran des photos-souvenirs et ne peut s’empêcher de rire :  
— Je tire une de ses tronches ! Bon…   
Il jette un œil à son téléphone portable.  
— Il est pas loin de midi et demi, et je commence à mourir de faim. On va manger ?  
— Pas de refus. Tu as une préférence ?  
— Un truc gras, répond Hajime du tac au tac.  
— Ça tombe bien : ce n’est pas ça qui manque ici.  
  
— En tout cas, on est super dans les temps. Il nous reste à faire le Port Discovery et l’American Waterfront. Là où il y a mon attraction préférée de tous les temps.  
Hajime prend un air sérieux et solennel.  
— La Tour de la Terreur ! J’espère que tu n’as pas le vertige !  
— Non, ça va de ce côté-là.  
— Génial !  
Ils s’arrêtent devant un restaurant, et Hajime étudie la carte avec attention.  
— Zut, celui-là n’offre pas de menus pour les gens intolérants au lactose.  
— Si tu vois un truc qui te plaît, ce n’est pas grave.  
Le Japonais lui lance un regard incrédule.  
— Je ne vais pas aller dans un restaurant qui n’est pas adapté pour toi ! Je crois que le plan que j’ai reçu à l’entrée indiquait les restos pour les gens avec des allergies.  
Hajime fouille dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et en tire le dépliant un peu froissé.  
— C’est bien ce que je disais ! Il y a en a un tout près, et cerise sur le gâteau, il propose lui aussi des trucs bien gras ! On y va ?  
— On y va.  
  
Ils entrent dans le restaurant et s’installent dans le fond, loin de la porte d’entrée. Hajime retire sa veste en soupirant.  
— Ça fait du bien d’être un peu au chaud.  
Il remercie le serveur qui leur remet les menus, puis se plonge dans l’analyse intensive de chaque plat.  
— Alors, alors, alors. Si je m’écoutais, je crois que je mangerais tout, en fait.  
— Je pense que je vais prendre la salade au thon et aux olives.  
— J’admire ton self-control ! Parce que l’énorme portion de frites avec le steak me fait grave envie.  
Gorka a un infime sourire en coin, pendant que Hajime continue à hésiter.  
— Bon, allez, autant se faire plaisir. Les frites et le steak !  
  
Leur commande arrive vite, et ils ne se font pas prier pour attaquer leur déjeuner. Alors qu’il verse un peu de soda dans son verre, Hajime ne peut se retenir de demander :  
— Ça te plaît ? C’est à la hauteur de tes attentes ?  
— C’est vraiment super. Tout est super beau, super grand. Merci. Je ne crois pas que je serais venu ici tout seul.  
— On pourra y revenir avant que… euh, tu repartes du Japon.  
Hajime s’admoneste en silence ; à quoi bon parler d’un départ qui reste encore lointain alors que l’instant présent est tout à eux. Pourtant, jusqu’à maintenant, il n’avait jamais vraiment songé à cette éventualité, évidente et tristement logique.  
  
— Il faudra que je t’emmène aussi visiter Okinawa ! J’en suis originaire, et c’est vraiment un endroit magnifique. Et je dis ça sans partialité !  
Gorka relève les yeux.  
— Je suis sûr que c’est beau. Pourquoi pas ? Pour le moment, je n’ai pas visité grand-chose du Japon.  
— Il faudra y remédier !  
Soulagé d’avoir évité un écueil, Hajime termine sa portion de frites. Il ne résiste pas à l’envie d’un dessert et jette son dévolu sur une tarte tatin, pendant que Gorka préfère un sorbet.  
  
— Je me rends compte qu’on a oublié l’essentiel, remarque soudain le Japonais avec sérieux.  
— Ah bon ? Quoi ?  
— Les oreilles de Mickey. Qui vient à Disneyland et n’en achète pas, honnêtement ? Il nous en faut absolument !  
Gorka lâche un petit rire.  
— On ira en acheter après.  
Hajime lui offre un V de la victoire, puis porte la paille de son soda à sa bouche. Il tend la main lorsque le serveur leur apporte l’addition, mais Gorka est plus rapide que lui et se saisit du ticket, avant de sortir son portefeuille et d’en sortir plusieurs billets.  
— Euh…   
— Je t’invite, réplique brusquement l’autre jeune homme. C’est normal. Tu as payé l’entrée.  
Hajime sait qu’il est pris au piège et que Gorka ne cèdera pas.  
— C’est gentil, merci. À charge de revanche pour la prochaine fois !  
Il espère simplement que l'Espagnol n’est pas dégoûté par la provenance de son argent — et donc, par effet de dominos, par sa propre personne.

Gorka se met debout après avoir reposé sa serviette sur la table.  
— Il y a un magasin de souvenirs par ici. On peut y aller ?   
— Je te suis ! s’exclame Hajime. Je propose qu’on y repasse aussi une dernière fois avant de partir. Je voudrais bien rapporter des cadeaux à mes frères, mais ça ne sera pas pratique de devoir les trimballer dans les attractions.  
— Si tu veux.  
  
Gorka pousse la porte de la boutique et émet un très léger soupir d’admiration face à ce qui apparaît comme une collection infinie d’objets Disney en tout genre. Hajime s’empare d’un serre-tête et le place aussitôt sur son crâne avec un grand sourire. Les deux oreilles rondes et noires se dressent de chaque côté de sa tête et lui donnent un air à la fois enfantin et espiègle.  
— Alors ?  
— Ça te va bien.  
— À toi, maintenant ! Tiens, ça, ça ne te tente pas ?  
Le Japonais pointe du doigt une casquette rouge, elle aussi surmontée de deux oreilles. Il s’en saisit, puis la tend à Gorka. Ce dernier s’en coiffe sans attendre et se tourne vers son ami, un sourcil relevé.  
— Sur moi, ça donne quoi ?  
— C’est parfait ! On est totalement assortis au parc, maintenant.  
  
Hajime retire son serre-tête ; Gorka en profite pour s’en emparer. Le Japonais arrondit les lèvres, étonné.  
— Gorka ?  
— J’ai envie de te faire un cadeau.  
— Mais je peux me le payer, je t’assure. Et puis, tu viens de payer le resto…  
— Tu paieras le prochain truc, alors. OK ?  
Hajime veut protester, veut lui demander si c’est parce qu’il refuse de toucher cet argent sali que le Japonais ne peut qu’utiliser, mais il sait que son ego ne doit pas venir se mettre en travers de cette journée. C’est la première de l’année, la première fois que Gorka paraît si libéré avec lui, et c’est bien trop précieux pour être gâché par des considérations qui n’appartiennent qu’à lui. Alors, il ravale son envie d’argumenter et laisse son ami se diriger vers la caisse.  
  
— Merci beaucoup.  
Il sourit lorsque Gorka lui tend le serre-tête, qu’il place immédiatement dans sa chevelure. L’Espagnol, quant à lui, arbore désormais la casquette.  
— C’est mieux, non ? On a la panoplie du parfait visiteur !  
Gorka acquiesce.  
— Et maintenant, direction la Tour de la Terreur. Les gens doivent encore être en train de manger, donc il y aura peut-être un peu moins de monde.  
Les allées du parc sont bondées en cette période festive, et le temps d’attente aux attractions est parfois démesuré. Malgré l’heure et demie qui s’affiche à l’entrée de la Tour de la Terreur, les deux jeunes gens prennent place dans la file.  
  
— Après, on ira dans l’autre parc. Il faut reprendre le train, mais il y en a pour une dizaine de minutes !  
— On reste jusqu’à quelle heure ?  
— L’heure que tu veux ! On peut même rester jusqu’à la fermeture, si ça te tente !  
— Tu crois qu’on pourrait assister à la parade ?  
La voix de Gorka se teinte de gêne ; il détourne les yeux, triture la cordelette qui pend au col de sa veste.  
— J’adorerais !  
  
Hajime lui met un petit coup d’épaule amusé et réajuste le serre-tête, qui glisse vers la droite. La file avance peu à peu, et enfin, Hajime et Gorka pénètrent dans la cabine d’ascenseur, avant de prendre place dans l’une des rangées de sièges et de boucler la ceinture qui doit les retenir.  
— Ça monte haut ou pas ? J’espère que c’est solide.  
— À plus de cinquante mètres. Et ne t’en fais pas, il n’y a pas encore eu d’accident.  
Gorka redresse les épaules pour se donner contenance.  
— On ferait peut-être mieux de retirer ce qu’on a sur la tête pour ne pas les perdre.  
— C’est sans doute mieux ! Tiens, donne-moi la casquette, je vais la mettre dans mon sac.  
  
Hajime a tout juste le temps de ranger les deux objets quand la cabine se retrouve entièrement plongée dans le noir, pour ensuite se mettre à grimper. Elle s’arrête, et les portes s’ouvrent sur une saynète — une vague histoire de fantôme, si Gorka a bien compris. La cabine reprend son ascension pour stopper une nouvelle fois. Là encore, les portes s’ouvrent, et les visiteurs font face à un miroir.   
— Lève la main pour saluer ! lui souffle Hajime en riant.  
Un peu gauche, Gorka fait comme tout le monde, mais bientôt, leur reflet disparaît, et ils se retrouvent dans l’obscurité la plus complète.  
— Prépare-toi, murmure Hajime.  
— Quoi ?  
  
La fin du mot se perd dans un cri surpris, quand la cabine entame une montée aussi brusque que soudaine afin de leur permettre, pendant quelques secondes, d’observer le ciel via une ouverture. Enfin, l’ascenseur est lâché à toute vitesse, dans les hurlements et les rires des « malheureux prisonniers » de la tour. Hajime, près de lui, ne se fait pas prier pour laisser entendre sa voix, et Gorka se laisse aller à son tour. La sensation est enivrante, alors qu’il chute avec l’impression que rien ne va le retenir. Ça lui fait du bien, lui donne l’impression d’enfin lâcher, l’espace d’un bref moment, toutes ses attaches.   
  
Gorka est même déçu lorsque la cabine s’arrête et que les lumières se rallument. Il s’apprête à se tourner vers Hajime lorsqu’il baisse les yeux, par réflexe ; il se rend alors compte que son ami lui tient la main. Il ne l’a même pas remarqué, emporté par le vide et le noir.  
— Désolé, j’ai dû t’attraper par réflexe ! s’excuse Hajime. La peur, poursuit-il, avec un petit sourire.  
— Ce n’est pas grave.  
  
C’est la voix du « garçon d’ascenseur », chargé de vider la cabine, qui les ramène la réalité. Les doigts de Hajime lâchent les siens, glissent sur sa peau pour trouver la boucle de la ceinture qu’ils détachent sans attendre. Gorka fait de même, non sans un coup d’œil furtif pour son compagnon, qui vient de se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie.   
  
— Alors, ça t’a plu ?  
— Oui. C’était vraiment génial.  
— Je t’aurais bien proposé de refaire un tour, mais avec toute cette attente… On n’aura pas le temps.  
— On reviendra ?  
Le Japonais tourne vers lui un regard radieux, presque scintillant.  
— Oui ! On pourra y aller un jour de semaine : il y aura moins de monde.  
  
Ils ne disent plus rien pendant quelques instants. Hajime remet son serre-tête, distraitement, et consulte son téléphone. Sa mère et son frère lui ont envoyé quelques messages accompagnés de photos. Ryôma et Atsushi ont reçu leurs _otoshidama_ , remplies de quelques billets, Sayaka a préparé un magnifique repas, Keisuke est retourné au temple avec leur beau-père. C’est la première fois que Hajime passe le Nouvel an sans sa famille, mais la présence de Gorka à ses côtés, lui permet d’oublier cette pointe de culpabilité qui aurait pu le dévorer.  
  
L’Espagnol a remis sa casquette et marche toujours à bon rythme près de lui. En réalité, Hajime ne sait pas qui, exactement, a fait le premier pas dans la cabine de l’ascenseur. Peut-être lui, mais il n’en est pas sûr, et il s’en moque. Il pourrait prétendre que ce geste est né de la peur, du vertige, de la volonté de se retenir à quelque chose, mais ce serait mentir. Lâcher la main de Gorka ne lui a pas effleuré l’esprit une seule seconde, et s’il l’avait pu, il l’aurait encore très certainement tenue en sortant de l’attraction et en se promenant dans cette allée en ce moment même. Mais l’obscurité de la tour, et donc sa sûreté, n’est plus ; Hajime n’ose pas dépasser cette impression d’interdit social qui lui intime de se tenir à distance.  
  
Le jeune homme sait que Gorka est également bisexuel ; il le lui a dit. Mais jusqu’à présent, leur amitié n’a jamais flirté avec l’ambiguïté, et Hajime n’a pas demandé plus à son ami que ce qu’il voulait bien lui donner. Gorka lui plaît, avec ses aspérités, ses défauts, ses problèmes et ses secrets. Le Japonais sait que lui-même porte un lourd bagage et il ignore si l'Espagnol pourra le supporter avec lui. Il a envie d’y croire, mais il a peur de voir tout lui échapper.  
  
Aussi, ce contact, furtif, trop court, mais bien réel, peut être lourd de sens. C’est un début d’invitation, que Hajime meurt d’envie de saisir à nouveau, comme les doigts de Gorka qui se balancent près de lui.  
  
— La gare est juste là. Il y a des trains régulièrement, donc on n’aura pas besoin d’attendre !  
De nombreuses personnes patientent à leurs côtés. La population du parc est cosmopolite, et les Japonais se mêlent aux étrangers. Autour d’eux, on parle anglais, allemand, français, et d’autres langues que Hajime ne reconnaît pas. Le jeune homme se rend soudain compte qu’il n’a jamais entendu Gorka parler espagnol, et il se demande un instant s’il accepterait de s’essayer à quelques phrases pour lui. Le train qui arrive l’arrache à ses pensées.

— Alors, tu veux commencer par quoi ?  
Subjugué, Gorka jette un œil autour de lui. L’ambiance de Disneyland est un peu différente de celle de DisneySea ; ici, l’atmosphère de conte de fées est palpable dans tous les recoins, et le château de Cendrillon, qui se dresse à l’horizon, ponctue à merveille le tableau.  
— Comme tu veux. Qu’est-ce que tu préfères comme attraction ici ?  
— Les trucs rapides ! Il y a aussi un manège vraiment marrant, Splash Mountain. Mais il ne faut pas avoir peur d’être mouillé.  
— Ça me tente.  
— Parfait, et pendant qu’on y va, on ouvre l’œil.   
Hajime réajuste ses lunettes.  
— Pluto ne nous échappera pas.  
  
Gorka sourit, pour le plus grand plaisir de Hajime, et les deux jeunes gens partent en direction de Critter Country. D’autres photos viennent garnir l’album déjà bien fourni. Certains clichés, aux yeux du Japonais, valent de l’or. Gorka semble heureux d’être là, heureux d’être avec lui, presque heureux d’être en vie.  
  
Ils enchaînent quelques attractions, font de nouvelles rencontres avec les personnages des différents dessins animés, et se prennent même en photo avec Mickey. Le temps passe vite, trop vite, et ils sont presque surpris de voir la nuit commencer à tomber.  
— La parade est pour bientôt, alors ! s’écrie Hajime. Tu es toujours partant ?  
— Oui. Ce serait quand même dommage de rater ça.  
— Je ne pense pas qu’on aura le temps de faire une autre attraction, mais pour ma part, j’irais bien me chercher un truc à boire ou à manger.  
— Bonne idée. Moi aussi, j’ai un petit creux.  
  
Ils prennent donc le chemin d’une boutique de friandises. Hajime fonce droit sur les bonbons, ainsi que plusieurs sucettes en forme d’oreilles de Mickey. Gorka préfère attraper un gobelet de soda. Cette fois, Hajime le précède pour payer, et pris de court, l’Espagnol le laisse faire.  
  
Quand ils ressortent, les allées du parc se sont illuminées de toute part, et la foule commence à se presser aux abords de la rue principale pour mieux observer la parade qui se prépare. Hajime jette un regard en coin à son ami. Timidement, il tend la main vers la sienne. Son petit doigt vient effleurer celui de Gorka, s’y accrocher. Ce dernier ne le repousse pas, n’a même pas un sursaut pour s’écarter. Son petit doigt vient lui aussi s’arrimer avec fermeté à celui de Hajime, alors que le jeune homme prend distraitement une gorgée de soda. Ce contact, à la fois concret et discret, est certainement à la limite de l’acceptable pour le monde autour d’eux. Il n’attire pas les regards, ne polarise pas les interrogations. Il passe inaperçu dans la foule, n’intéresse personne. Il est là sans être là pour les autres, et pour Hajime, cela suffit amplement.  
  


  
  
  
— Gorka ! Regarde, Pluto !  
L’Espagnol relève le menton et ne peut retenir son sourire lorsqu’il aperçoit le chien, déjà occupé avec quelques enfants.  
— On y va, nous aussi ! C’est trop cool.  
Sans se lâcher, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigent vers l’animal, qui joue le jeu de bon cœur. Ils se frayent ensuite un chemin parmi le monde pour pouvoir observer la parade qui s’apprête à commencer en toute tranquillité. Alors qu’ils sont pressés l’un contre l’autre, à nouveau invisibles, leurs mains se retrouvent, plus confiantes et audacieuses.

* * *

— C’était tellement beau.  
Des étoiles encore plein les yeux, Gorka revient lentement sur terre.  
— Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu’en venant au Japon, j’aurais eu l’occasion de voir ça. J'avais... toujours eu envie d'aller à Disneyland.  
— J’ai accompli ma mission, du coup.  
Hajime lève le pouce, alors qu’ils s’éloignent pour retrouver la sortie.  
— On passe à la boutique de souvenirs, puis on rentre ? Au fait, tu veux dîner avec moi ce soir ou pas ?  
— Oui. Avec plaisir.  
À son tour, le Japonais rayonne. Ils se sont lâchés, de nouveau exposés au reste du monde, mais Hajime sait qu’à présent, les choses entre eux ont un peu changé.  
  
Dans le magasin de souvenirs, Hajime achète un bol pour Atsushi, des crayons de couleur et un cahier de coloriage pour Ryôma. Il choisit également deux tasses pour ses parents et un joli verre pour son frère jumeau. Alors que Gorka s’approche du rayon des peluches, le Japonais en profite pour le précéder et attrape un adorable Pluto.  
— Je te l’offre. C’est mon cadeau du Nouvel An.  
L’autre jeune homme se mord la lèvre, et un instant, Hajime pense qu’il va refuser, mais Gorka murmure :  
— Merci. Merci beaucoup.  
— Je suis content si ça te fait plaisir.  
  
Hajime tourne les talons, puis s’approche du vendeur derrière le comptoir. Gorka en profite pour attraper la peluche d’un Polochon, qu’il serre fébrilement entre ses doigts pour ensuite passer à son tour à la caisse. Occupé à placer avec précaution ses achats dans son sac pour ne pas les abîmer, son compagnon lui tourne le dos.  
  
— Oh, tu as acheté quelque chose ? demande Hajime en voyant le sachet de Gorka.  
— Oui. C’est pour toi.  
Il le lui tend avec un peu de maladresse, mais le Japonais lui adresse un grand sourire, plus brillant encore que les guirlandes qui cerclent la porte du magasin.  
— Tu peux regarder maintenant. Ce n’est vraiment pas grand-chose.  
Fort de l'autorisation de son ami, Hajime jette un œil à l’intérieur du sac ; immédiatement, son sourire se fait plus grand.  
— Merci beaucoup ! C’est tellement gentil de ta part. C’est adorable ! Et pour toi… voici ton Pluto ! La preuve irréfutable que tu es venu à Disneyland !  
Hajime lui remet la peluche, que Gorka observe en silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Le coin gauche de sa bouche s’étire très légèrement, et le Japonais ne pourrait rêveur mieux.  
  
— Maintenant, je te propose de rentrer ? On est debout depuis 7 heures du matin, quand même !  
— C’est vrai. Je ne sens presque plus mes pieds, répond Gorka sans quitter la peluche du regard.  
— Alors, on reprend la direction de la gare. Et d’ici une heure, on sera rentrés.  
L’Espagnol acquiesce et relève enfin les yeux pour suivre Hajime.

— On aurait dû acheter une photo souvenir dans une des attractions ! Mais bon, vu ce qu’on a déjà déboursé… Ce n’est pas donné, ces trucs !  
— On a déjà fait plein de photos. Gratuites.  
— Je te les enverrai toutes. Si jamais tu veux les montrer à tes colocs.  
Toutefois, Gorka sait qu'il ne le fera pas ; il voudra garder ces souvenirs pour lui. 

* * *

  
Le métro entre enfin en gare de Shinjuku. Les deux jeunes hommes s’extirpent du wagon à la recherche de la sortie. Le pas est moins léger qu’au matin, et la fatigue se fait durement sentir, alors qu’ils marchent désormais en direction de l’appartement de Hajime.  
  
Arrivé devant son immeuble, le Japonais fouille dans sa poche à la recherche de ses clés, puis laisse Gorka entrer le premier dans la cage d’escaliers.   
  
Une fois dans le _genkan_ de son petit logement, Hajime retire ses chaussures, imité par son ami, et se traîne jusque dans le minuscule salon qui fait aussi office de cuisine pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il se masse les pieds en grimaçant et lance :  
— Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n’avais plus marché comme ça. Je suis mort.  
Gorka pose sa peluche sur la table basse et s’installe près de son ami.  
— Je peux préparer à manger si tu veux. Si tu as trop mal.  
Le Japonais ne peut retenir son sourire.  
— Je ne vais pas te forcer à faire la cuisine chez moi, en plus ! Non, non, ne t’en fais pas. On peut le faire ensemble. Par contre…  
Il fronce le nez.  
— Il faudra se contenter de ce qu’il y a dans mon frigo, car je ne ressors pas pour aller au _konbini._ Ou alors, pas tout de suite.  
— Ça m’ira très bien.  
  
Hajime se redresse en soupirant de douleur, s’étire, puis se débarrasse de son pullover pour rester en t-shirt.   
— Tu peux aussi retirer ta veste, si tu veux. Il fait chaud chez moi, donc ne tombe pas malade.  
Gorka obtempère et se sépare de son sweatshirt, qu’il dépose sur le dossier du canapé.  
  
— Alors, alors, alors…  
Accroupi devant son frigo, Hajime se tapote le menton de l’index.  
— J’ai… du poulet… des onigiri que j’ai achetés il y a trois jours…   
— Ce sera parfait.  
— Génial, du coup, je prépare ça.  
Hajime saisit les sachets d'onigiri qu'il pose sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.  
  
Ensuite, le Japonais se retourne et observe Gorka avec un sourire maillé d’un peu de nervosité.   
— Gorka… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
— Bien sûr.  
— Ça t’a dérangé, à Disneyland ? Que je te prenne la main, je veux dire.  
L’autre garçon lui décoche un regard sincèrement surpris.  
— Non. Pas du tout. Tu as eu cette impression ?  
— Non plus. C’est juste que…  
  
Hajime passe la main dans ses cheveux et tourne la tête vers la droite. Il prend son inspiration et fait un pas en avant, puis un deuxième, jusqu’à n’être qu’à quelques centimètres de son ami. Son bras se soulève, et le bout de son index et de son majeur vient effleurer le revers de la main de Gorka, qui, aussitôt, la relève pour mêler ses doigts à ceux de Hajime.  
  
Paume contre paume, les deux jeunes hommes s’observent, et le Japonais cherche dans les yeux de son ami une raison de reculer, de le lâcher, de reprendre la route bien droite de leur amitié qui ne s’embarrasse pas de questions. Pourtant, son autre main monte à son tour vers le visage de Gorka et s’arrête tout près, trop près pour que cela soit innocent, sans que l’Espagnol ne cherche à s’arracher à ce contact qui s’annonce.  
  
Hajime se hisse un peu sur la pointe des pieds ; ses lèvres s’avancent vers celles de Gorka, hésitent, l’espace d’une courte seconde, puis se posent contre elles. Ce n’est pas une exigence, pas un ordre. C’est une demande, timide, qui craint le rejet, tremblante. Hajime pose ses deux mains sur les épaules de Gorka, et ce dernier s’agrippe à ses hanches.   
  
— Ça ne te dérange pas non plus ? souffle le Japonais, contre la bouche de l’autre jeune homme.  
Gorka secoue la tête, et ses cheveux frôlent les joues de Hajime, qui ne peut retenir son soupir. Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, il oblige Gorka à se pencher vers lui et appuie son front contre le sien.  
— Je peux ?  
À nouveau, un hochement de tête.   
  
Cette fois, le baiser n’est plus si timide, et la langue de Hajime vient frôler les lèvres de l’Espagnol, avant d’en demander le passage ; Gorka le lui accorde sans hésiter. Hajime penche la tête sur le côté, et ses lunettes remontent légèrement contre son front. Une des branches lui rentre dans la peau. Mais il s’en moque, alors qu’il se presse contre son compagnon, les mains solidement arrimées à sa nuque pendant que leur baiser s’approfondit. Depuis combien de temps n’a-t-il pas embrassé quelqu’un en le voulant réellement ? Longtemps, sans doute, si la question lui traverse l’esprit.   
  
Les lèvres de Gorka contre les siennes, ses mains qui remontent sur ses flancs, sa langue qui se mêle à la sienne... Hajime est soudain désiré pour qui il est, et non plus qui il prétend être. Ici, il n’est pas Ren ; Gorka ne lui donnera pas d’argent contre son temps ou son attention. Il l’embrasse car il le veut, car Hajime, comme il est, lui convient.   
  
Lorsqu’ils rompent leur baiser, le Japonais peine à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Son pouce passe et repasse sur les lèvres humides de Gorka, alors que front est collé à son épaule. Que faire, à présent que la limite a été franchie ?  
  
La main de l’Espagnol, qui se pose sur ses cheveux avant de descendre vers son menton, est la réponse qu’il attend, et Hajime redresse la tête en souriant. Les yeux de Gorka ne tentent pas de le fuir, bien au contraire : ils le cherchent. Ils sont eux aussi teintés de crainte et d’incertitude, mais dépourvus de la moindre trace de regret.  
  
Hajime pose les doigts sur la poitrine de Gorka, la tapote une seconde, et s’écarte de son ami. À cet instant précis, il ne pense plus à son travail, plus à l’argent qu’il doit ramasser pour permettre à Ryôma d’avoir une existence décente et à ses parents de ne pas s’inquiéter pour lui. Il pense juste à lui-même, à ce qu’il désire, ce qui lui fait envie.   
  
Il dépose un dernier baiser contre la joue de Gorka et s’écarte de lui. Ici, entre les murs de son appartement, ils sont à l’abri du monde et des autres, au moins pour un temps. Ici, pas de travail, pas de clientes. Pas d’ombres, ou du moins, pas autant, pour Gorka.   
  
Si Hajime a du mal à se projeter dans l’avenir, il a aussi parfois du mal à envisager le présent, pris entre deux existences dont la frontière est trop mal définie pour ne pas être étouffantes. Ce soir, pourtant, le jeune homme a l’impression de respirer à nouveau, et même si de nombreux obstacles continuent à se dresser sur son chemin, il sait aussi qu’il prendra rapidement goût à cette liberté.  
  
Le Japonais redresse un peu les épaules, réajuste ses lunettes sur son nez et lance :   
— Bon, je crois que j’étais aussi parti pour préparer la bouffe. Là, j’ai vraiment faim.  
Il se tourne vers le coin cuisine, puis lance, par-dessus son épaule :  
— Au fait, si jamais tu es trop fatigué… ou si tu en as tout simplement envie… tu peux rester ici cette nuit. Juste pour dormir, s’empresse-t-il de rajouter en rougissant.  
— Je veux bien.  
Cela a l'air si simple, tout à coup. La voix de Gorka est calme, et Hajime a l’impression qu’au moins pour cette soirée, elle a perdu de sa tristesse.   
  
Le Japonais offre un large sourire à son ami et souffle :  
—Tu vas me dire que c’est moi qui t’ai invité, que c’est toi qui dois me dire merci, mais…   
Il s’arrête un instant et reprend, la voix nouée d’émotion :  
— Merci. Merci pour cette journée. Merci pour être là malgré tout le reste. Juste… merci.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
